Flashes
by Maverickgurl3414
Summary: Everyone has someone, Scott has Jean. Remy has Marie and Ororro has Forge. Logan's an outsider and he doesn't mind it and he doesn't want to change it. Will a chance a encounter from someone new make him want to reconsider, or will he only see things in flashes of what could be if only he lets himself
1. Chapter 1

**Flashes **

Everyone has someone, Scott has Jean. Remy has Marie and Ro has Forge. Logan's an outsider and he doesn't mind it and he doesn't want to change it. Will a chance a encounter from someone new make him want to reconsider, or will he only see things in flashes of what could be if only he lets himself.

I own nothing , not trying to make a profit of any sort. The Xmen belong to Marvel and fox. The only thing I own are my created Characters in this story. First Xmen fanfic so If I don't do it justice I really apologize. Love feedback !

Chapter 1

Dotum Solar System

2013 , 23:15

Time, there was never enough of it. It waited for no one and right now that's what she needed. Time. Quickly she stepped over the body of the fallen guard, grabbing his booted feet and pulling him into shadows of the compound.

She glanced at her watch the neon blue numbers glittering in the darkness. Seventeen minutes . They had seventeen minutes to get in and get out. They could this, they had done it before. She shook her head trying and failing at getting rid of the feeling that had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on up. She didn't have time for this, the time didn't have time for this. She had been on hundreds of missions, and this would be no different. She couldn't let it be.

She stayed low to the ground her feet silent as she raced across the open filed. Ducking quickly she hid behind the large building, detonating her blaster before once more blending into the shadows. She slowed her breathing forcing her ears to work in the darkness.

"beep. Beep Beep."

She could hear the blaster she'd detonated, its silent beckon sounding as loud as gun fire in her trained ears. She forced herself to push her senses further reaching until even the beckon became silent . she could hear them, The guards of the compound, four distinctive heartbeats just north of her location and three more east of her.

Squinting into the darkness she watched as the other members of her team, moved across the open area towards the building

"Alpaha squad to Beta Squad, feel like moving your ass a little faster. We don't have all night." She whispered into her communicator.

"Cool your jets Shooter we're five minutes ahead of schedule, besides I got 275lbs to get up and over this damn fence. "

She glanced at her watch, Riff was right, they were ahead of schedule and she wanted to stay that way.

"Stop your bitchin Riff and get into position. Gamma squad in position."

"If you boys could stop flirtin we could get this show on the road. I'm itching for a good fight and the sooner you yahoo's get in the position the sooner I'll get it. Delta squad in position."

"I bet your itching for something else sweetheart, but don't you worry after this mission I fully plan on delivering."

"In your dreams Riff."

"You two are so full of shit. It makes my head hurt. Riff get your ass over that fence before I come back and throw you over."

" Get your panties out your ass Hammer. Beta Squad in position."

Her lips twitched, as her team members voices sounded in her ears. There were six of them and they had been together a long time This is how they worked, talking, joking , engaging. It was when they got silent that things went wrong and things rarely went wrong for them. Not since … She pushed the thought away. There was no time to focus on the negative only the positive.

" Beta Squad, move north. I'm picking up four heartbeats. Everything else appears to be concealed radio in when the Northern post is secure. "

"Roger that, Shooter. Beta squad is on the move. E.T. A to north compound t- minus 3 mnutes."

"Only three minutes Riff. My, My."

The communicator was silent then " and it's going to be three minutes of greatness Willow you can beat your ass on that."

Shaking her head, she hurried along the out most perimeter of the property dropping the large pack she had carried to the ground and reaching inside.

"Gamma squad, " She ordered " warehouse just east of here has three heartbeats."

"On the move, T- Minus 5 minutes."

Quickly she set up the contents, connecting the correct wires to fuses. She was on auto pilot, she had done this enough times that she didn't have to think about it. Her fingers flew over the console as she worked. Within minutes the contraption was assembled, the remote in her fingers

"Delta squad report." She whispered

"Up and running. We got three assembled and Vipers working on the forth. You."

"Packs 5, 6, and 7. Are assembled" Quickly she punched in the access code for the remote watching as the charge on the packs blinked green and then switched to red.

"North Compound Secure. Packs 8, 9 and 10 are armed and ready."

"Prepare for extraction." She moved away from the pack, her eyes going to the large black watch her wrist. " Gamma squad report." She whispered fiercely Time was running out.

"Shooter,…We… Trap… leave."

"Gamma squad." She whispered fiercly " Damn it. Come in Gamma Squad."

She was on her feet instantly moving towards the eastern compound. Her gaze dropped once more to the large watch on her wrist Shit the word streak across her mind. Seven minutes thats all they had left.

"On your six, shooter. Beta squad is moving east and quickly."

Riff's deep voice had lost it's teasing tone, in it's place one of pure steel. She kept running , dipping and rolling in the rugged terrain. She turned sparring a glance over her shoulder. Once more pushing her sense toward the northern post. She could hear them coming Riff and Vipers footsteps resounded in her ears the loud thudding of their feet against asphalt rocking her sensing and making her teeth chatter. They were moving all right.

"Alpha squad, approaching eastern compound. Gamma squad come in." She order once more.

"Don't …come..." The response was weak, the voices of her two team members barely audible.

"Damn it Willow. You promised me three minutes of greatness and I intend to collect." Riff's hardend voice cut through the static

She slowed coming up on the eastern compound. The facility looked empty, there was no activity. She took a deep breath, No heart beats . That couldn't be right. She strained her senses further, listening, ignoring the familiar humming that began to sound in her ears warning her she was pushing it to far.

"Shooter to Beta squad, ETA?"

"two minutes." She glanced at her watch 5 minutes remaining . " No time. I'm going in."

"Damn it shooter, just wait we'll make it."

For a moment she hesitated her hand on the door " No can do Riff." With a deep breath she yanked on the compound door and her world went black.

Present day

Xavier Institute


	2. Unexpected Guest

Xavier Institute For Higher Learning

Winchester New York

He struck a match, lighting his cigar and taking a long drag. This he thought absently is what he needed. A cold beer, a cigar and his motorcycle. Life didn't get any simpler than that and these days simple is what he wanted. The last year had been a long one, filled with the cure, Magneto losing his ever loving mind revelations, and marriage.

He reached for his beer taking a drink to wash away the nasty taste that had entered his mouth at the thought of Jean and Scott's marriage. Was he happy because she was happy ? No and he refused to play the part. His attitude towards Cyke had gone from mild to catastrophic. Every time Summers opened his mouth he had to fight the urge to bury his fist in his face.

So he stayed away, seeking refuge from the children and the other X Men here in the expansive garage. He let his eyes roam over the seven vehicles, H3 hummer, Jeep wrangler, Mustang convertible, Toyota Camry, Escalade, Denali, A Brand new BMW and last but not least the Professor's Brand new Porsche. He gaze went further falling on the 15 passenger van they had just purchased. It looked out of place in the large garage and he didn't consider it one of the Vehicles. Shaking his head he dropped to his knee beside his motor cycle, this he thought moving his hands over the sleek paint of the custom bike was his primary means of transportation. Rarely did he take out the other vehicles , but he did do the maintenance on them. It relaxed him, allowed him to free his mind and not focus on the- he paused sniffing the air. The corner of his mouth hiking as the smell of vanilla and sandalwood peaked his senses.

"By the goddess Logan, where you planning on spending the entire day out here?" Ororro Munroe stepped into the garage pushing a strand of white hair from her face as she stopped beside his bike.

"Thought had crossed my mind." He replied dryly, reaching for his beer. Her presence here in the garage could mean only one thing and currently he was not in the mood for it.

A white brow arched " I see and where you planning on attending the Danger room session you set up with the children?"

"Haven't forgotten about it."

The other brow went up " and the session with the rest of the X-men?"

He held her gaze a long moment reaching for his beer " Don't need it."

"Don't need the Danger room session or Don't need us Logan? "

He blew out a breath "Look Darlin' I know what you're tryna do , but right now I aint up to."

"You haven't been up to much of anything these days." She crossed her slender arms over her chest, leaning against the jeep , watching as he began working on his bike.

"How long are you going to wallow in self-pity Logan?" She asked after a long moment had passed

He reached for a wrench, " Is that what you think I'm doing "

"What would you call it?"

"Avoiding conflict. Ain't that what your always preachin' ta me Ro'?"

She sighed , her gaze turning to the heavens as if she were trying to call on divine intervention.

"Yes Logan, avoid confrontation. Don't go looking for a fight because you're in a bad mood. This- what you're doing is not avoiding confrontation, its seclusion."

"Damn it Ro." He threw the wrench into his tool box, turning to look at her "What do you want from me? I'm doing the best I can."

He walked towards the opening of the garage, her soft footsteps trailed behind him.

"It's not good enough. The children miss you. "She paused a moment " I miss you. "

"I haven't gone anywhere." He said quietly, but he had wanted to. If it weren't for the promise he'd made to Rogue – Marie as she wanted to be called these days. He would have been long gone. There was nothing he wanted more than to be on the open road, the wind in his face and miles between him and the institute.

" and for that I commend you." She motioned for him to follow her . They walked along the property in companionable silence for a few minutes, the stretch of silence only broken by her soft voice .

"I will not ask you to do something your not ready to do"

He made a face at her comment, watching as small smile lit her lips

"Just know, you are missed. Not only by the children and the rest of the team but by me. I want my friend back."

" Seems to me your just fine Ro'. Forge seems to be keepin ya real busy , not that I blame 'em."

He watched her eyes lower and knew she was feeling self-conscious. Her relationship with Forge was new and fresh. It was also something she was uncertain of.

"I-" Whatever she was going to say was lost as high pitch sound filled the air. Logan dropped to a knee his hand instantly covering his ears at the sound. The sound was unlike anything he had ever heard, a culmination of a the sound of a helicopter and high pitched wail. Each second the sound growing louder and more distinct as if it were approaching the institute.

_X men! _ The professor voice sounded in his head. _Turn your attention to the Sky _ he ordered.

Logan followed directions, his eyes searching the horizon for whatever the professor had demanded they find. He didn't have to look far, hurtling at an alarming speed was a large red mass surrounded in flames as it flew through earth's atmosphere.

_What is it? _ Storm voice sounded in his head. The team was connected via the professor's telepath able to hear each other's thoughts only when linked by him.

I'm not sure. The professor's response was full of uncertainty .

_How bout we find out. _ Logan dropped his hand, SKIT . His claws shooting through the back of his hands his feet moving of there own accord as he raced across the ground. He kept his eyes on the sky watching as the ball flew through the air faster. He tested the air, the smell of smoke hitting him squarely as the object careened closer. Smoke and he paused unable to place the scent he was getting.

_Can we stop it from hitting the institute_ Jeans voice asked

_We're going to try._ A moment later a red beam flew through the air, connecting solidly with the object, changing it course only slightly.

_Again Scott_- Jeans voice ordered. Logan rounded the corner coming up on the back side of the mansion and he wasn't alone. Cyclops and Jean stood in the open field . Jean hands where extended, her face scrunched in concentration "I can't slow it down."

"Keep Trying." Cyclops sent out another blast from his visor, again changing the trajectory of the mass of flames.

"Storm, we need rain. We have to stop it from setting fire to the surrounding area."

She nodded, a mass of wind surrounding her as she took to the heavens, her Ice blue eyes clouding over. Logan watched as the clear sky changed and dark storm clouds rolled in surrounding the property. A moment later the air filled with the crackle of lighting . The clap of thunder barely heard of the high pitched sound.

They watched as the object cleared the tree line, crashing into the earth with a defining boom. He stood where he was, watching as the ground rolled and waved from the impact

"What the –"

"Logan," Scott started

"Already on it." He took off running, the rest of the X men on his trail. The damage of the impact was sizeable, the smell of singed wood and grass rich and pungent in the afternoon air. The lush green grass of the property turned to dry and barren land instantly. He jumped over a fallen tree, stopping short at the large crater in front of him.

Sonof-

"Logan!" Cyclops yelled coming up behind him .

"What is it?"

Logan turned to look at him his dark brows raised nearly to his hairline.

Cyclops steeped around peering into the large crater, "You have to be kidding me." He breathed, making room for the other X Men as they approached.

Logan sheathed his claws making his way down the steep slope and into the large hole. This was not what was he expecting, he didn't really know what he had been expecting but this certainly wasn't it.

It was no out of space intruder trying to take over the earth. It wasn't a sentinel or government trying to eliminate a threat. It was only a woman. The irony of the situation almost made him laugh. She lay motionless on the earth's floor. He took a moment studying her. She was dressed in dark leather uniform , a sleek gray belt around her hips, his gaze moved higher. His brow raising at the exposed skin of her abdomen and arms where the leather had burnt away exposing almond colored skin. He sniffed the air again, the un place able scent he had picked up on earlier tickling his nose.

"She did this?" Jean breathed surveying the damage around them.

"I believe so." Storm responded her voice full of disbelief.

He knelt beside her unconscious form, removing his shirt to cover the exposed areas of her body. " The better question." Logan said pushing to his feet "Is what do we do with her?"

They were saved from answering the professor's voice sounding in their minds.

_Bring her to the Med Lab. _


	3. Chapter 3

So this may seems a little confusing at first, but this is how it came it. The chapters are a little slow moving but I promise right now I am just laying the foundation work. Thank s for reading!

Feedback is always welcome.

Awakening

Xavier Institue for Higher Learning

Winchester, New York

4:13Pm

_"I bet your itching for something else sweetheart, but don't you worry after this mission I fully plan on delivering." _

_Voices they were everywhere surrounding her, filling her senses. Flooding them. _

_ "Only three minutes Riff. My, My."_

No, that wasn't how it went. That wasn't what had happened. This wasn't right. Her memory was fragmented the scenes running incomplete and out of sequence in her mind.

_"Cool your jets Shooter we're five minutes ahead of schedule, besides I got 275lbs to get up and over this damn fence. "_

The humming was back, the sound overwhelming. The vibrations growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute. It had never been this bad. Not since she was a child.

She was on overdrive., she could feel it. She was on fire the heat spreading somewhere deep inside of her. Spanning to her limps, leaving them feeling like puddles.

She needed to wake up. She was trying .

Damn it wake up. She ordered herself .

Nothing

Her eyes didn't lift. Her body felt like someone else's, her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth.

_"Shooter,…We… Trap… leave."_

Willow's warning streaked through her mind.

She had to get there, had to find them if only she could wake up.

"_Gamma Squad, Damn it. Come in! Gamma Squad!"_

Where were they ? Delta Squad? Beta Squad. Anyone.

_"Two minutes, I'm going in." _ Her own voice rang out inside her head. She had to find them, she needed them. Their voices were going distant , no she couldn't go back. But she couldn't fight it. Once more she was plunged in darkness.

Xavier Institue for Higher Learning

4:15 Pm

"Any Change?" Jean lifted her head from her clip board, surprised to find Logan leaning against the door of the med lab two cups of coffee in hands.

"No." She reached over pulling the blanket more securely around the woman watching as frown tugged the corner of her lips. " Whatever hell she's been through, she keeps reliving it. "

Frowning he stepped further into the med lab, it had been two days since he'd carried their uninvited guest through the doors of the med lab and through it all she'd remain much as she was now. Unmoving, and unresponsive.

"Nightmares?" he handed her one of the mugs he held , before taking a large drink of the steaming liquid .

She nodded , once more taking her seat behind the large desk and sitting down .

"I've given her a sedative, hopefully it will help her rest. "

"Ya think she'll wake up soon?"

Jean Shrugged " I don't know. There's no reason to believe she won't but then again…" She trailed off

He caught her gaze, understanding the implied meaning. He crossed the room, stopping by the bed. His eyes studying the sleeping woman. He hadn't been back to the med lab since he'd brought her in , what he was doing here now he didn't. know. Curiosity he thought absently watching as her brows drew together ,she turned beneath the sheets something un comprehensible escaping her lips.

"What does the Professor think?"

She shrugged "He's as puzzled as I am. There's nothing physically wrong with her. Besides a few scrapes and bruises she's fine. " Which she added silently is unremarkable considering .

"So why hasn't she woken up?" He watched as the woman turned beneath the sheets once more, her movements jerky as she seemed to seek for a more comfortable position.

"That is the million dollar question."

His frown deepened "The Professor thinks someone screwed with her head?"

She shook her head "No way of telling, he doesn't want to use telepathy and he won't permit me to."

Logan 's brow went up " Why?"

"I don't know." She took a tentative sip of her coffee "It's strange, I know she's here in this room but I can't sense her. I can't reach her on a telepathic level it's almost like –"

"Like the lights are on but ain't no one home?" he quipped

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth "Something like that."

He was silent giving her the option of continuing the conversation or ending it.

"Every time I reach out to her I feel a push back. Like " She paused searching for the words " like there's a buffer between us and when I do get in or when I think I'm in there's just static."

He took another drink of his coffee tilting his head back and draining the mug Jean was one of the strongest mutants he knew if she was struggling with this there was s strong possibility that Chuck was struggling with it as well. "Charles gonna try to bring her out of it?"

"I don't know. " She answered honestly, the times the professor had come to the med lab, he had been uncharacteristically reserved. Frowning she watched as he crossed the room grabbing the spare chair and flipping it around so that he was straddling it. It had been a long time since she'd had a conversation with him, let alone been in the same room with. These days she was afforded nothing more than a cool gaze and polite Good morning in passing . If she were smart she would simply enjoy this moment and make nothing more of it but she-

"It ain't polite to stare Red." His gruff voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"I wasn't starring." She muttered feeling a sweep of heat touch her cheeks.

He leaned forward resting his head on his forearms, his darks eyes studying hers " What would you call it?"

"Curiosity."

"Bout what?"

"Why you came down here."

He raked a hand over his face " Would you believe me if I told ya, I came down here to relieve whoever was babysittin our Jane doe?"

"It would be very un Logan of you if you did." She pointed out

He shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders rippling beneath his black t-shirt "Maybe" He said softly "but that's the Logan everyone else knows. You know me a lot better than that."

She looked away from his gaze, he was right She did know him better than that. A lot better.

"I," She paused starting again "Logan I wanted to apologize. I 've-been meaning to talk to you."

A warning flashed in his hazel eyes "Don't." The word was said quietly. So quietly she had to stain to hear him.

" Don't what ?" She questioned "Don't apologize ?"

"Damn it Red. This aint the time or the place." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the hospital bed.

"Fine. If not now then when?" She pushed , casting a quick glance at the monitors , mentally gauging Jane Doe's vital signs.

"Never is just fine with me Darlin. "

"Why won't you let me explain?" She raked a hand through her hair frustrated

"There's nothing to explain. You picked One eye. Conversation over. "

Her eyes narrowed on his face " It's not that simple. I hurt you ." She said quietly " I didn't mean to "

_They were back the voices, they were louder this time. Riff.. Hammer…. Willow. _

"To hurt me means, I would have'ta care and since I don't care you didn't hurt me."

"Then why didn't you come to the wedding?" She questioned

His eyes darkened, the hazel color deepening to nearly black " Did you expect me to sit in the congregation and wish ya well Jeanie? I ain't no boy scout and I wasn't gonna sit there pretendin' I was happy fer ya."

_This wasn't right, it wasn't her team. Where was she?_

"Do you think you're the only suffering from what happened between us?" She asked, growing angry at his feigned indifference.

"The way I see it, I'm the only one that got the raw end of the deal. You and Cyke are happy."

_She needed to wake up, she had to. They were angry whoever they were. She couldn't determine the words but she didn't need to the tone itself gave it away. _

"and what are you?" She challenged "You claim you're not hurt Logan then by all means tell me what you are? Stop Freezing me out."

He raked a hand through his hair " I'm startin to think you an' Storm been readin the same self help book" he grumbled " You lost the right to know what I was thinkin' and feelin the minute you said I do"

_Wake up! She ordered herself_

He pushed to his feet "Don't worry about me. I'm through being your frickin' puppet. "

"Is that what you think you were to me?" She questioned "We were more than that."

Wake Up! Now! Wake Up !

Jean! Logan! The professor's voice sounded in their minds.

Logan ignored him " What we were, was nothing. Stolen moments , late night conversations, a few kisses. A couple of unmemorable screws . You call that something?" He asked his tone dripping with sarasum.

Stop Fighting The Professor 's voice sounded in their minds again Something is happening.

"That. Was. Nothing." The words were snapped out between clenched teeth

I'm on my way to the Med Lab.

She flinched as if he'd slapped her, he'd meant to hurt her and he'd succeeded.

"I thought we could move past this. That maybe after everything we could be friends. " She blinked fighting the tears that burned the back of her eyes. She deserved his anger, that much she could admit. She had seen the others be on the receiving end of Wolverine's anger for years, but she'd never been on the receiving side of it. Not like this.

"Two company, Three's a crowd Red."

"Despite what you think, you meant something to me Logan. I never meant for thin-"

"ENOUGH" The word cut through the air, a ripple of energy moving from the hospital bed and slamming them into the wall on the opposite side of the med lab.

She jerked up right her chest heaving from the effort. "Finally " She gasped " Finally"

"I see you're finally awake."

Her gaze flickered to the door way. Watching as a middle aged man in a wheel chair paused at the fallen man and woman in the room before making his way to her.

Her turned his gaze on her, his blue eyes clear and full of understanding.

_I'm Professor Charles Xavier. _ The voice sounded in her head.

The old man's brow went up , his mouth not moving. Yet she could of sworn -

_You're not imaging things _ The voice said again.

Her eyes widened , A telepath. Just where the hell was she?


	4. The Names

Hi everyone thanks so much for reading and commenting. It is appreciated. Here is the next chapter hope you like . Have a good one!

The Names…

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

5:21 Pm

She dipped her head beneath the steady stream of letting the water wash away the soapy suds before lifting her hair and letting the blast knead the tight knots that sat at the base of her neck. , She closed her eyes at the pressure allowing herself just a moment to gather her thoughts. The hot water felt good against her stiff and aching muscles. Glancing down she frowned at the bruises covering her arms and legs. How she got them she didn't know and she didn't know if she wanted to know. The shower was a welcome escape from the room full of strangers who had been more than anxious to ask her a long list of questions. They didn't have to say anything she had seen it in their eyes.

_What are you doing? How did you get here? _

They were the same questions she was asking herself and she didn't have the answers nor did she feel like sharing her thoughts with people she hardly knew. She hadn't protested at the red heads- She paused trying to remember her name. Jean. She hadn't fought Jean's Suggestion of a shower it was a welcome escape from the large group.

Sighing she reached for the large knobs, shutting off the water before pushing aside the gray shower curtain . She took a breath, relishing in the heat from her shower before stepping onto the cool tile floor and wrapping herself snugly in a towel before making her way to the mirror.

She hesitated a beat, wiping the precipitation away before she stood starring at herself. She was shocked at what was reflected back at her. Her eyes were red rimmed with exhaustion, her body covered in bruises in places she didn't think she could bruise. Gingerly she reached up pressing along her cheekbone, wincing at the touch. What the hell had happened – A wave of nausea rolled through her the faint humming returning to her ears. Blindly she reached out gripping the sink for balance.

She took a slow shuddering breath, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on her face. She was better than this. She forced herself upright , gritting her teeth as the room spun. Your Fine. She told herself. You have to be.

He was irritated No Logan thought absently he was beyond irritated. He had spent the last twenty minutes listening to his teammates bitch and complain about how best to handle Jane Doe. As far as he was concerned they didn't just need to handle her, they needed to handle her and quickly.

He dropped a hand on the back of his neck, trying and failing at easing the crick that had set in from his meeting with the steel wall in the med lab.

"What happened?"

Logan turned to look at Scott Summers, leader of the Xmen and again fought the urge to jump over the table and smash his fist into his face. His gaze dropped lower watching as Jean's cheeks flushed at the question.

" I think " Jean said slowly her eyes meeting his from across the room " It had something to do with Logan and I fighting."

Scott sucked in a breath his lips pressed into a thin line " What we're you two fighting about?" he was speaking to Jean but his gaze was trained across the room

"Not important One- eye." Logan said easily

"I think it is."

"Scott Please." Jean placed a hand on her husband's arm , " Let's talk about this later. We have more important things to worry about."

For a moment Scott looked like he wouldn't be swayed but with a stiff nod , he turned his attention to the professor.

There was no doubt in Logan's mind that there was a separate argument going on telepathically one he was glad he wasn't a part of .

"This woman," The Professor started " has been able to block my physic probe for days. It wasn't until she heard Logan and Jean that something jarred her back to the present."

" Is she a mutant?" Scott questioned

The professor was silent considering the question " I do not know, her mind is closed to me. I can only see pieces and flashes of her mind. " He leaned forward steepling his fingers in front of him " I fear my X-men that she may be one of the strongest minds I have ever encountered. Perhaps even stronger than you Jean."

"And we're all fine with her running amuck in the mansion?" Scott asked his tone one of disbelief.

"At one point we were all strangers here in the mansion Scott." Ororo said calmly

Scott made an impatient sound " Your right Storm, I shouldn't be concerned we let Wolverine run a muck around here as well . What's one more nut case."

"You got a problem Cyke?" Logan snapped , his claws instantly appearing " If so I got nothing but space and opportunity just waitin fer ya."

"Easy sugah."

Logan paused at Rogue- Marie's gloved hand on his arm " We're just having a friendly conversation aint that right Scott."

He retracted his claws slowly " I agree with Cyke." He said tightly choosing to ignore the bait and leaning back in his chair " We know nothing about this broad, who are we to say if she shoul-"

"This broad" a voice from the door way "doesn't appreciate being talked about like she's some invalid."

They all turned watching as Jane Doe made her way into the den. Logan's eyes followed her as she walked to the large fireplace, warming her hands in front of it . She was taller than he had expected, her frame swallowed by the gray X sweats Jean had given her. Her dark hair, tumbled down her back in waves and curls, but it was her gaze that gave him pause. Deep violet eyes lay against milk chocolate skin, surrounded by thick dark lashes. She wasn't beautiful in the convention sense but what she was intriguing. The word streaked across his mind before he could stop it.

Her gaze moved around the room, pausing on each X Man before landing on the Professor.

"We " The professor said gently " are the X men."

"I know who you are."

Charles rose an eyebrow " and how do you know that?"

" I make it a point to know what inhabitants and forces are in each sector of the galaxy."

" I see ." Charles said wheeling himself closer to look at his guest " Then I fear you have us at an disadvantage. You seem to know who we are but we know nothing of you."

She held his gaze for a long moment " You know the important things." She said avoiding his question "Like how I ended up in your basement."

"You were in the medlab cause ya fell from the sky in mass of flames sugah. " Rogue explained

The strangers eyes narrowed " and I was alone?" She questioned

Jean nodded " Were there others with you?"

She hesitated, her gaze once more going to the large flames in the roaring fireplace. " It doesn't matter."

"I think it matters a lot more than you care to tell us." Scott said his tone fair from pleasant , she turned to look at him.

"I assume you want answers."

"Wouldn't you in our position?" Logan countered, her gaze flickered to his and he could of sworn the corner of her mouth hiked as if amused.

"What you saw, " She said slowly " was a manifestation of my powers. In great times of distress , I lose control, they take over. It is a defense Mechanism."

"You're a mutant?" Storm asked.

A brow rose " Is that what you would call it here On Earth?" She asked

" What else would you call it sugah?" Rogue asked

The strangers lips twitched " I'd call it normal."

"Round these parts, being a mutant aint normal. Far from it. ." Rogue said a frown gracing her face.

"I'm glad to see Earth hasn't changed… " she paused once more allowing her gaze to roam the room "much."

"You're from earth?" Storm asked exchanging a glance with Jean

She shrugged " I guess you could say that."

Logan leaned back in his chair , listening to the pointless conversation. The more question they asked the more elusive Jane Doe became

"Are you gonna keep dickin us around or are ya gonna actually say something worth listening to?" he interrupted.

Violet eyes locked onto his a simmering challenge brewing in their depths . " Your right… " She trailed off awaiting his name.

"Wolverine." He snapped

"Your right wolverine, I have been"dickin you around." Tell me something, if you were in my position would you be so trusting?" Her voice though calm, was laced with under currents of anger

"I aint the one standin around act smug an' ungrateful." His lips curled back "I'd say your ass owes us. We coulda left ya on yer own. How bout ya show some damn gratitude."

"I didn't ask for your help." She pointed out

"Yer right, ya didn't . How bout ya act like ya did and pull that stick out yer ass."

" Perhaps ." Storm interjected " If we were in your shoes we would not be so forthcoming. But thus far we have given you no reason to distrust us ."

Logan ignored the silent warning in Stom's eyes, everyone else could kiss her ass but he wouldn't There was something about her that didn't sit right with him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was having the damndest time placing her scent or gauging any type of physiological response from her.

The stranger shrugged rolling her shoulder beneath the large X zip up as if trying to ease the tension that had set in there.

"I am from the Zincara galaxy, which is two solar systems away from yours. How I ended up falling through your atmosphere and in you care I do not know."

"The Zincara galaxy" The professor repeated " There was a mission twenty –odd years ago that sent a group of humans to the planet to colonize it. "

Her brows rose " That is correct."

"Yes," The Professor Continued "at the time there was a Colonel Rason MacAvoy in charge. Have you heard of him?"

A flicker of emotion entered her eyes, before it was pushed away " He's my father."

The Professor's eyes widened " I see." He grew silent moving his chair to the large window overlooking the property.

She turned to look at Jean " Does that answer your question or would you like to take a look at my mind as well?"

Logan watched another wave of heat, fill Jeans cheeks " I was only tying to help you. We didn-"

"I would." Scott said from beside her " How do we know what you've told us is the truth."

She turned to face them, crossing her arms across her chest "You don't. But ask yourself this how do you know anything ,anyone says is the truth. You have to trust their word and right now I'm asking you to trust that what I am telling you is the truth. Trust" she said hauntingly " is the thing that helps you sleep at night. Are you willing to lose sleep over something or someone you refuse to trust?"

"If it means keeping the people I care the most about safe then yes." Scott snapped " I don't know how you do things on Zicara but here we trust each other. We're a team and we're only as strong as the weakest link."

" and you consider me to be a weak link?"

"I don't know what you are but right now I know one thing, I don't like you." Scott snapped " he turned to the Professor " This is your school professor , whatever decision you make I will respect." He held the strangers gaze a moment longer.

"Won't you consider staying awhile longer, at least until you get your strength back?" The professor questioned, a mysterious glint entering his eyes.

She glanced away, her gaze once more on the roaring fire. Had Logan not been watching he would have missed her stiff nod.

"Where are my things?" She questioned

"Jean can take you to them." The professor said gently " There's not much left ."

Again a stiff nod " I –" She hesitated blowing out a breath " Thank you." She said softly That Logan thought was perhaps the most honest thing she had said since she'd walked into the room. He was a good judge of character and right now his BS meter was at max capacity. She wasn't lying to them that he was certain of, but she also wasn't being forth coming.

The questioning was over before it had begun and the Professor seemed more than satisfied with her answers. He leaned further back in his chair. Something wasn't right that he'd bet his life on.

The Professor smiled moving to take her hand " You are most welcome my dear and welcome to the Xavier Institute

Logan said nothing, the professor had made his decision Jane doe was staying " I don't remember catching your name" he barked watching as she followed Jean out of the study.

"That's cause I never threw it." She replied flippantly , She paused in the doorway not bothering to turn around.

"Might want to since yer staying. Hey you is gonna get real old real fast."

"The names Mac. " She called over her shoulder and with that she gone.


	5. Un Settling

Hi Guys,

SO First off thanks for reading, and secondly. I promise there will be more Logan and Mac Interaction. I need to set the stage for who Mac is and where she came from . Thanks for any feedback.

Chapter 5

Unsettling

She took a deep breath filling her lungs with the cool morning Air. It was early, not as early as she usually awoke back on Zincara but it was early enough. She let her gaze drift to the horizon watching as the rising sun, gently bathed the property in its warmth, It's rays lightly covering it in hues of pink and orange as it began its climb into the morning sky. Closing her eyes, she relaxed letting her senses go and opening herself up to her surroundings. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as the sounds of waves crashing against the shore reached her ears. With her senses heightened she could hear the alarm clocks sounding in the mansion and murmured whispers of the students as they woke to greet the new day.

Wake up call as she had learned in the last few days was at 6am Whether you wanted to be awake or not. The task for waking the younger children had fallen to Rogue and Storm this week and the teenagers had the pleasure of seeing Wolverine first thing in the morning. His gruff voice reached her ears " If I gotta be up kid so do you. " Slowly she reigned her senses in wincing as the slight humming returned in her ears for a moment before quickly disappearing.

Turning she walked back through the balcony doors of her room , stopping by the chair that held her burnt clothing and depositing her communicator into her sweat pants pockets before slipping quietly into the halls.

Silently she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, offering a polite nod as group of teenagers raced by her with murmurs of "Morning Mac." Before disappearing onto the other side of the mansion toward the student rooms.

She slipped into the kitchen, watching as Jean expertly loaded plates with eggs, bacon and pancakes handing them to empty hands. It was organized chaos in the kitchen at best. She leaned against the counter watching as Jean ordered and instructed the milling bodies

"No, Tyler can't have pecans on waffles. He's allergic." She ordered grabbing the sack of pecans from a younger girl and placing a large bowl of strawberries in her hands. " Have him try these."

"Mrs. Grey, We're almost out of Pancakes" Came a call from the table. Jean reached into the microwave , revealing a large stack of pancakes, handing them to a teenager on his way to the table.

"You are late." Jean admonished, watching as a skinny girl with dark hair entered the kitchen. She turned to the refrigerator digging inside for another tub of butter.

"I Know ."

"Did you also know, that you were on breakfast duty with me this morning?" Jean turned dumping ingredients into a large bowl .

"Oops."

"Definite oops." Jean agreed, reaching for a whisker " Since you missed breakfast duty you may fold the laundry from last night and I except it done before you head off to class."

"Fine."

Mac watched as the teenager girl – Kitty. Grabbed a pancake dumping her eggs and bacon on top before splashing it in a hefty amount of syrup and folding it in half.

She took a large bite "breakfast taco and no need for a plate." She grabbed a banana from the large fruit bowl already disappearing from the large kitchen.

"Don't forget you , Peter and Bobby have close combat training with Logan this afternonn." Jean called after her

"I know ." Came the mumbled reply.

Sighing Jean wiped her hand on a kitchen towel her gaze landing on Mac.

"You're up early." She said, turning back to the stove and adding a spatula full of butter to the heated pan.

Mac shrugged "Not really. " She slipped past several of the students making her way towards the coffee pot and pouring herself a steaming cup. She turned to find Jean's green eyes on her, her expression thoughtful.

"If you're going to be staying here we need to do something about your wardrobe."

Her brow rose " Is there something wrong with it?"

Jean cast her a quick glance flipping a pancake before adding it to the growing stack. "Besides the fact that it consists of nothing but X – Sweats? Yes. There is plenty wrong with it."

"It'd be a waste of time."

" Updating your wardrobe is never a waste of time. " She paused reaching for more batter

" Besides it will be a good excuse to do some shopping. We can make a trip of it." She added with a smile.

Mac said nothing, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip of the scalding liquid She didn't have it in her to tell Jean she loathed shopping. It was not something she did a lot and when she had to it was with gritted teeth. Since she had agreed to stay at the mansion Jean had gone out of her way to make sure she was settled in and things were going well with her recovery. No thanks to her husband. She thought absently. Every time Scott saw her , his mouth would turn down into a frown . She had no doubt that had she been able to see his eyes they would be filled with contempt. She supposed they were all making an effort, Storm , Rogue and the children. The children were perhaps the best and the most entertaining. She didn't join many conversations but she did watch their antics and games from her window. It had been a long time since she had seen children so carefree, so… She searched for the word. Innocent.

"What's on your agenda today?" Jean's soft voice broke into her thoughts

"I haven't decided, I thought maybe I'd run the grounds stretch my legs."

"Are you ready for that?"

Mac took another sip of her coffee " If I spend one more day in this mansion on R& R I'll go bat shit crazy. Trust me it'll do me some good."

Whether She agreed with her or not Jean said nothing, flipping the last pancake on to her stack and setting the pan in the sink . " I'll see If Storm and Rogue want to head into the city with us as well. How does Shopping , Dinner and a movie sound?"

"I hear someone say something about shoppin?" Rogue walked into the kitchen stifling a yawn , her steps deliberate as she made her way towards the coffee pot.

" You did, I was telling Mac, we needed to upgrade her wardrobe. Are you free tonight?" Jean asked clearing the large table as the last of the kids scrambled out of the kitchen at the morning bell.

"I'm always free for shoppin sugah. " Rogue grabbed the plate of bacon on her way to the table setting it down and loading her plate with scrambled eggs.

"So it's settled, We'll go after classes this afternoon. Rogue can you check with Storm to make sure she's free?"

"Sure thing sugah."

"Please tell me there's Coffee." Logan's gruff voice barked from the doorway.

"Putting on another batch now." Jean answered, reaching for another filter.

He shouldered past her making his way to the refrigerator " In the meantime." Digging inside he retrieved two beers , one on the way to his mouth before he turned around.

"Jesus Logan, it's only 7:15." Rogue pointed out chewing around a mouthful of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Yer point being ?"

"Ain't it a bit early for drinkin."

"Never too early in my book darlin." He winked pulling out the chair beside her and reaching for the stack of pancakes " Besides its five o'clock somewhere."

Mac turned refilling her coffee cup from the fresh batch , before taking a seat a the table. It had turned into a routine . The children would scarf down breakfast and the teachers, whoever didn't have class would eat together after. They settled into a comfortable silence the only sounds in the room, metal on porcelain .

"Settlin' in all right?"

She turned to find Logan's gaze on her. It was the first she'd seen of him since the day in the study. Unlike the others He didn't make an attempt to be friendly he was just there . His dark eyes always studying watching. Now his hazel gaze was concentrated on her , she took a sip of coffee meeting his gaze over the rim of her cup.

"You care?"" she asked.

He shrugged wiping his mouth with his napkin "Not really , but I figured I'd make a stab at friendly conversation."

"Don't bother ."

"You got a problem wit me being polite. " Amusement lit his eyes

She reached for a strip of bacon, tearing it in half before putting in her mouth " I do when it's forced."

A dark brow rose " Don't worry won't happen again."

"Do you promise?"

"What's your problem Lady?"

"I believe the stick up my ass ."

The corner of his mouth hiked in annoyance " I see it still needs pulling out."

"Logan!" Jean snapped ,

"What?" he questioned his eyes never leaving Mac " She started this , I'm just makin sure I help her finish it."

" You can certainly try. I doubt you'll be successful" Mac retorted pushing back her chair back and crossing to the sink.

"There aint much I 'm not successful at. You'd be wise to keep that in mind."

She turned from the sink , wiping her hand s on the kitchen towel before folding it " There lots of thing I keep in mind. Worrying about you won't be one of them. "

"Glad we understand each other." His voice was mixture of amusement and sarcasm she turned away from the lingering challenge in his eyes , making her way out of the kitchen. She didn't have time for this. There was something she needed to do, something she had putt off long enough.

"_He's My Father."_ Her words floated through his mind over and over again. Yes he could see it now and if Rason MacAvoy was her father that meant… He shook his head, she would be coming to him soon. That much he had been able to pick up on. In the rare moments Mac let her guard down he was permitted flashes of her memory, of the questions she wanted answered

He rolled himself to his office window starring at nothing and everything all at once. She was an enigma to him . She had Physic ability that he was sure of, but it was her other powers that gave him pause.

"How do you know my father."

He tuned not surprised to find Mac standing in his office doorway.

"Mac, do come in." he greeted her, rolling himself behind his desk and motioning for her to take one of the seats in front of it.

"I trust you are finding the accommodations acceptable?"

"There fine." She stepped further into the room ignoring the chairs in front of his desk and crossing to the large window.

"How do you know my father ?" She repeated

Charles laced his fingers in front of him , his gaze on her back. Mac was tense the line of her jaw hardened as if she were clenching her teeth. Her back ramrod straight.

"I don't know him. " He said after a long pause " I knew your mother."

Stunned she turned to look at him. " How?"

Sighing he took a deep breath " When I first started this school, I went in search of new recruits your mother Tayla was one of them."

Tayla Sinclair had been of keen interest to him . She'd had the power of projection able to take any source of energy , her own or someone else and project it into any arbitration. The level of control she had over her powers had been one he'd envied.

Her eyes narrowed "Just how well did you know my mother?"

"Well enough." He answered "She was here when I opened the school but soon after she meet your father and moved away. " He paused "How is she?'

He watched as a flash of pain entered Mac's eyes " She's dead." She answered her tone flat.

"I'm am truly sorry."

She jerked a shoulder Once more turning her attention out the window.

"May I ask how it happened?" He asked

"She died, protecting me." She answered simply , She had meant to come off nonchalant but he could sense the under currents of sadness in her.

"How old were you?"

She raked a hand through her dark hair " seven, maybe eight"

" I presume that is also when your mutant powers appeared?"

She shook her head " I've had my powers for as long as I can remember. " She paused " My mother was helping me control them."

Charles nodded that sounded like Tayla, she had been a dedicated teacher while at the institute. She had been kind, Caring. Patient. Working with him and Erik she had needed to be. A smile touched his lips at the memory of her playing referee between them before she had locked them both into an energy bubble and dumped them into Breakstone lake.

"Would you permit me -"

" To see what happened?" She interrupted as if she were expecting the question. She hesitated

"I will only go where you permit me. " he reassured her.

She crossed the room, pulling a chair up beside his wheel chair and sitting down. "fine."

"Very well "

He closed his eyes slowing his breathing and willing himself into her mind.

"_That's it Rae. Just keep focusing" Tayla Mac Avoy encouraged stepping back from the small child. From his place in her mind Charles watched as the young Mac projected a larger body around herself, the mass full of energy._

_He saw things through the eyes of young mac, the only sounds the soft encouragement of a deep throatier voice. Slowly Mac turned forcing the projection larger her body floating from the ground as the projection grew larger around her , the energy mass crackling. _

"_I can't hold it ." Young Mac said beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. _

"_Yes you can. Rae. Do it just how we practiced . Clear your mind. Relax." Tayla encouraged _

_She turned to face her mother and for a moment , he was taken aback by the love in Tayla's eyes as she starred at the young child . Mac, Charles thought absently was a carbon copy of her mother. Dark hair and violet eyes. But where Mac had signs of hardness, Tayla features were softer , gentler ._

_Abruptly the memory ended phasing into another. She was running her feet moving across the hard cement floor. As she made her way towards the hanger "Mama!" Her throat was raw from screaming, her small body covered in dirt and grime as she made her way through the crumbling building. Running in the opposite direction of the other people on the base as she searched She had to find her, she would find her. _

"_Mother." She paused her eyes surveying the damage of the explosion . She dropped to her knees digging beneath the rubble and debris " Mother!" it was a almost a chant as she dug her fingers raw and bleeding from the effort ._

"_Rae." The voice was weak, she dug faster revealing her mother's hand , then shoulder , after a few moments identical violet eyes meet hers. _

"_Go Rae." Her mother ordered weakly _

_She shook her head "No, I won't leave you." _

"_You have to. Find your father." _

_Stubbornly the child refused , pushing the hair back from her mother's face . _

"_I'm pinned Rae. I won't make it."_

"_We'll both make it. I promise."_

"_No you won't ." A deep voice said from behind her , she turned watching as masked man made his way toward her_

"_Stay away from her. You can't have her." Her mother's voice though weak vibrated with Anger. _

"_You're in no position to make threats." He pointed the large gun at them both. _

_Before she knew what was happening the large beam of energy surrounded them the same instant he fired from the gun. _

"_Good girl. " Her mother encouraged , She threw her hands up forcing herself to relax like her mother instructed willing the energy beam further . _

"_It won't last. She's not strong enough." The man's voice was mocking _

" _He's right." Mac gasped " I can't hold it." Her little arms began to stain under the pressure _

"_Yes you can. I'll help you." _

_From his place in her mind Charles watched as Tayla extended a trembling hand , pushing her own energy forward. Just as Mac's blue energy field diminished. Tayla's energy surged forward knocking the man backwards and out of vision. _

_She dropped to her knee's drained and weak. Slowly she turned scrambling back to her mother's side. _

"_I'm sorry. I 'm sorry." She whispered _

"_It." Tayla fought for a breath "Okay. You did good." With her last bit of strength she pushed her daughter's hair from her face " Did good." She said again, the light in her violet eyes slowly fading._

"_Mama." Mac reached out touching her mother's arm "Mama."_

_Xavier winced the sound of her cries were wrenched from somewhere deep in her soul the sound , more of deep sorrowful wail. He watched as Anger flared in the child's eyes and then her world went black._

"Now you know."

He blinked to find Mac across the room , her expression unreadable as she gazed at him . He took a breath slowing his breathing and trying to fight the wave of nausea that hit him. Never had a he had a reaction from a physic probe until now..

" I'm sorry. " he said when the wave of nausea paused.

Her eyes flashed to his for a moment before flickering away . But it was enough. Enough for him to see the raw vulnerability that had risen to the surface before she pushed it away.

"Your mother was a truly remarkable woman." He said gently

"Yeah." She agreed "She was."

He paused " Rae?"

"Short for Karae." She explained "Karae MacAvoy. Mac for short"

He wanted to ask her more but the warning in her eyes told him that part of the conversation was over.

She slipped her hands into her pockets retrieving her communicator " Any chance you know someone who can help me fix this?"

He took the object from him, running his fingers over the burnt and singed metal.

" It still has all the major components intact I just need to modify fit and get it synced with earth satellites. If I can do that I'll be able to get a feed to Zincara. "

He nodded " Forge."

"Forge?" She repeated

" Yes, Forge will be able to help you . He has an innate ability with technology. Most days you can find him in the hanger."

"The hanger? " A dark brow rose

" I thought you knew all there was to know of the X-men?" He asked wheeling himself out from behind his desk .

" I guess there were a few things left out of the report." She replied dryly

"Follow me, Mac. There is much I have to show you." He wheeled himself towards the door, his eyes on the woman in front of him unsure of what bothered him more.

The fact that while he'd been in her mind she'd been in total control , pulling him in and out as she willed, allowing him to feel what she felt or that fact that even after the physic probe had ended he'd been able to feel what she felt, the rapid heartbeat, the wave of nausea from the memory. Those had not been his reactions but hers.


	6. Beer, Skeletons and Ice Cream

Greetings!

Thanks for the comments and most importantly thanks for reading.

Skeletons, Beer and Ice Cream

Sleep didn't come as easy as he expected it to, but then again it never did. Somehow he found himself teetering on the edge of the dream world and reality . A warm body pressed against him in the darkness, the scent of wild rose tickling his nose. His eyes snapped open in the darkness, his hand sweeping across the right side of the bed only to find it empty. Only a dream bub he reminded himself, but how he longed for it to be a reality. Annoyed he kicked back the sheets reaching for the cigar he had placed on the night stand .

He forced himself to a sitting position, lighting the cigar and taking a long drag. It hadn't been that long ago that a certain red head would warm the spot next to him. He still wasn't used to sleeping alone, it had taken him months to get used to Jean in bed beside him and now that she was gone it didn't feel right. She had understood why he woke with his claws extracted , his breathing heavy and every animal instinct inside of full auto pilot. Sighing he swung his feet off the end of the bed making his way to his balcony taking another drag of his cigar before inhaling the cool night air filling his lungs with it. Despite his resolve , he still yearned for her touch, ached to see the smile on her face that he knew was only for him.

Those days, he thought bitterly were over. He took a final puff of the cigar outing it in the ash tray he kept beside the bed. He had to get out of here , if he spent another moment in this room he would go crazy. He crossed the room , rummaging in his dresser for a clean tank top, yanking it over his head before stepping out into the hall.

If walls could talk , he thought shaking his head the ones in his room would have quite the story to tell. His feet were silent on the steps as he made his way down the stairs, what he wanted was to hop on his bike and go riding, that would be nearly impossible now without waking the entire mansion. He turned left at the end of the stairs , he would have to settle for the next best thing. He paused sniffing the air , a brow raising as the still un traceable scent hit his nose.

He paused in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes adjusting to the light . Mac was perched on one of the stools absently leafing through one of the many magazines they kept on hand at the mansion.

"Looks like we had the same idea."

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, if she was surprised to see him it didn't show. Sighing she closed the magazine to look at him her expression unreadable.

"Another attempt at polite conversation?" She questioned

He shook his head making his way toward the refrigerator, rummaging inside and pulling out his last two beers.

"It's too damn late fer polite." He took a long drink taking a seat on the stool across from her. "This is just conversation."

She tilted her head to look at him. He looked like she felt his eyes tinted with exhaustion, his dark hair in even more disarray then it usually was. He was a large man, making up for what he lacked in height in muscle. . He was compact his chest, practically screaming for release beneath the black tank top he had on.

"Didn't you promise to not subject me to conversation, polite or otherwise?" She left her perch on the stool at the kettle 's whistle reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a cup.

He shrugged " Na, I was more focused on you pulling the stick out your ass to make empty promises."

A dark brow rose " I see ." She dropped a tea bag into her cup once more taking her seat. Slowly she took a sip. " Is this delightful attitude of yours specifically for my benefit or are you always like this?"

He took a long drink of his beer " Don't flatter yerself darlin'. I'm an asshole to everybody."

"Lucky me. "

He shrugged draining his beer and reaching for another . They fell into an awkward silence , both weary of the other, the only sound in the large kitchen the ticking of the large grand clock from the living room.

He twirled the beer bottle between his fingers, his eyes flickering to hers. " Couldn't sleep ." It was more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head " New environment."

"I know the feeling."

Their gazes caught and held. He did get it she supposed there was a deep understanding in his eyes but there was also an underlying mystery. He was mystery. She thought absently.

"What about you?" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them .

"Skeletons." He answered simply

"Skelton's?" She repeated

"Yeah, " His voice grew gruff " We all have' em, sometimes they keep us up at night. Mine do."

"Sometimes, some more than others." She agreed, absently brushing a lock of hair from her face.

He grunted his agreement, sniffing the air " What is that crap?" He questioned making a face at her cup.

"This?" She held up the cup as if inspecting it.

"Yea."

"African Red Tea." She answered " Storm suggested I try it to relax."

He leaned back in his chair his expression amused "How's that workin' for ya?"

If anyone needed to relax it was her. He had been watching her the last few days, she was always on edge her violet eyes always alert, as if waiting for the other shoes to drop. This was perhaps the most unguarded he had seen her, her dark hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, a few strand escaping and gently framing her face. It was her eyes that were of most interest, guarded and yet open all at the same time.

A dark brow rose "I've had better."

He pushed to his feet making his way to the refrigerator " Your telling me that with all the crap we have in here. African red tea is the best you could up with?"

She eyed his beer thoughtfully " I thought it might work. Your drink of choice seems to be working."

"My drink of choice always works." He grumbled starring into the fridge, dis satisfied at the healthy contents inside he closed it, yanking on the freezer door .

"Try this." He turned a pint of chocolate ice cream in his hands.

"Ice cream?"

" You got a better idea?"

Shaking her head , she took the spoon he offered . Opening the lid and dipping her spoon into the soft chocolate.

"Mmm." Her eyes closed at the first touch of the ice cream to her tongue. Slowly she rolled her tongue over it , letting it melt before swallowing.

"I don't remember ice cream being this good." Slowly her eyes opened, her spoon already back inside of the small container .

"It's almost better than sex."

Ice cream went down the wrong tube, she covered her mouth coughing her expression startled.

He folded his arms over his chest " What ?" he asked innocently "I said it was almost better."

She took a breath, " I assume that's right up there with burgers, and-" a smile tugged the corners of her lips " Beer."

"Almost but not quite." He agreed watching as she devoured another bite of ice cream

"Been awhile?" He questioned

"For ice cream or sex?" She questioned her tone amused , she watched his cheeks redden and the smile she had been fighting touched her lips.

His brows rose "whichever you wanna talk about darlin'"

She tapped the ice cream container with her spoon "This is a rarity on Zincara . " She replied her tone growing serious "A lot of things are."

"Like what?"

"Like shopping,." She said after a moment " Like the wind on your face on a summer day. The smell of the ocean."

She shrugged "The things you probably take for granted.

"I take nothing for granted darlin'. " He said somberly " I know how rough this thing called life is and when you have something ya cherish it."

She said nothing her gaze gently roaming his face , Yes . She thought he would cherish it. "Are we still talking about the things I miss on Zincara or something more?"

A muscled in his jaw leapt and she knew he was clenching his teeth " What else could we be talking about?"

She took another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, her gaze slowly lifting to his " I don't know Wolverine you tell me."

He studied her over the rim of his beer bottle. Her expression was open, her eyes un judgmental as she gazed at him.

" Skeletons. "He brought the bottle once more to his lips offering the only explanation he could. There were things he would talk about , Jean however was not one of them.

"There a real bitch aren't they."

Wolverine's deep rumble of laughter filled the quiet kitchen, the sound shocking her and tickling her ears.

"The biggest ." he agreed " I see operation update Mac's wardrobe was a success." He nodded at her new clothing, changing the subject.

"I think Jean went a little overboard." She made a sweep of her outfit.

He followed her hand gone were the X sweats she had been sporting the last few days in its place a short blue night gown and robe that lay open revealing smooth caramel skin and shapely legs.

She felt his gaze like a touch as it roamed over her, her cheeks lightly warming at the look in his eyes when they reached hers.

"Not half bad."

"Now there's a compliment to warm a woman's heart." She said dryly

"You want a compliment?" he asked , watching as she put the lid back on the ice cream before putting it back into the freezer .

"I could live without one. " She murmured turning to look at him.

"We hit a couple a rough spots, but I like ya aight." He said, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought a smile.

"Too late to make you promise to not talk to me again huh?" She smirked looking away from the lingering amusement in his eyes.

" Way too late."

"Thought so." She bit her lip hesitating a moment as if unsure of what to do next. "Thank you." She said softly

"Fer what?" he asked his expression confused

"Helping me to put my skeletons to rest. At least for a little while." She said meeting the intense hazel gaze head on.

"Right back at ya."

"Good night Wolverine." She offered one last smile before turning to exit the kitchen.

"Mac." She paused at the sound of his voice, turning to look at him.

" The names Logan."

A silent understanding passed between them , one that surpassed words ." Good Night Logan." She said again.

He nodded at her retreat listening as her feet silently moved over the final few titles of the kitchen and onto the wood flooring .

"By the way " he called knowing she hadn't gone too far " I'm glad you pulled the stick out yer ass, you're way better company without it."

"Asshole." She called back

Laughing he slid off his stool and turned out the light following her lead and heading back to bed. It would be later as he once more teetered on the edge of reality and the dream world that he would realize that downstairs with Mac had been first time in a long time that he 'd actually had a reason to smile. Beer , Skeleton's and ice cream, who would've thought. Smiling to himself he pulled the blankets up higher and let his world go black.


	7. Truths and Missions

Hi all, thanks for reading and for commenting. I hit a bit of a wall with this chapter and it's a bit long. I needed it set up the next two chapters and I promise the next two things are going to pick up a bit. I can't say how but I will say it will pick up.

Anyhow love to hear your thoughts…like the story? Etc.

Truths and Missions

Xaiver Insitute for higher learning

7:45 Am

His footstep echoed in his ears , as he raced through the grounds. This he thought rounding the bend was what he needed. He picked up his pace, letting his senses take over and driving himself harder , faster. Getting to sleep last night had been nearly impossible, it had been unsettling at best. Each nightmare worse than the last until finally he had given up and yanked on a pair of shorts. If he couldn't destroy something then being out in nature was the next best thing. He picked up his pace ignoring the slow burn that had begun to creep into his legs, his breathing hitching at the exertion. He didn't care It had been a long time since he'd ran like this, just him and nature. Completely uninhibited. He came up the last hill the mansion in his sights and speed up , his lungs burning as he fought for a breath before sprinting the last few yards.

Gasping for breath he doubled over, glancing at his watch. 7 miles in thirty- five minutes, Not his best time but defiantly not his worst. He reached for the hem of his sweat soaked tank top, pulling it over his head as he walked into the mansion. The run had did him good, his mood was marginally better or it had been he thought bitterly.. He paused in the door way of the kitchen, when he spotted Scott and Jean in an embrace.

"You should really stay in bed more often." He heard Scott say and felt his fist ball when he saw his hand lightly caress the side of his wife's breast.

"If I did that, we'd never get an work done around here." There was both warmth and teasing in Jean's voice as she slid her arms around her husbands neck .

"Work." Scott said nuzzling her neck "can wait ."

"So you say.." she trailed off her gaze meeting his over Scott's shoulder " Logan." Slowly she untangled her arms from around Scott's neck .

"Jean. " slowly he unfurled his fingers , taking a deep breath before crossing the room and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a large drink, not bothering to let it cool. Letting the hot liquid scorch his lips and warm his suddenly cold insides.

"Logan" Scott's voice was like ice.

He took another long drink of his coffee " You need somethin' one eye or do ya just like sayin my name?"

"You missed the last team training session."

"and?" he said turning to look at them. He leaned against the counter crossing his legs out in front of him. This wasn't a new conversation, it was one they had at least every 3 months. That's usually how long he stayed before needing to hit the open road.

"And if you're going to be a part of this team , I expect you to be in every training sessions. You don't get a pass, we all put in our time and I fully expect you to."

Sighing Logan turned away spooning a heaping spoonful of sugar into his coffee. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with one eye. Yet somehow he had a feeling the leader of the X- men would not let this go. He had managed to keep the peace for the last few weeks, biting back the snide remarks that had always been on the tip o f his tongue , escaping to the danger room when he felt his control slipping.

"I ain't one of the students Cyke, I don't need a lecture." His said , the last remaining pieces of his good mood disappearing.

"I'm sure If Logan ,missed a training session there was a good reason." Jean interjected quietly.

"He doesn't need you defending him." Scott snapped the harsh red glare of his visor glowing in the morning sunlight.

"I'm not defending him." Jean replied her tone neutral

"No, " Scott countered " What would you call it?"

She was silent her gaze flickering to Logan before lowering to the large granite counter top.

"Lay off one eye." Logan snapped "You got a problem with me, leave Jeanie out of it"

Scott laughed the sound bitter " Your damn right I got a problem with you Logan. Everyone around here walks on egg shells around you for fear of scaring you off. I won't, you want to leave , you know where the door is." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the front of the mansion.

Logan kept his gaze fixed on his cup of coffee draining the contents and pouring another batch of the steaming liquid. " Seems to me" he said bringing the cup once more to his lips "Yer pissed about a lot more than a missed training session. Why don't ya tell me what's really got yer panties in a bunch Cyke."

_Don't Logan._ Jeans voice sounded in his mind. He rose a brow in question at the warning in her eyes.

_Don't open this door Logan. It won't be pretty._

_I didn't start this _

_I know. _ Her voice was full of defeat.

"How about the fact that your still pining after my wife." Scott stated

Logan's brow arched higher " That ship sailed a long time ago pal." He didn't have to look at Jean to know the expression of hurt that would be in her green eyes. He could feel it. The pain in her pulled at him in ways he didn't care to admit it still could.

"Somehow I don't believe you. " Scott retorted " I see the way you look at her. You're like an animal in heat. Your pathetic Logan and you will never know what it's like to be with a woman like Jean."

" Won't I?" The mug of coffee grumbled in his grip, steaming liquid scorching the hairs on his arms. "You sit up on your high horse judging me. Do you really think I'd pursue a woman who didn't want it?"

_Logan don't please _

_You haven't told him ?_

_I didn't know how._

_Who's fault is that?_

"Logan." Jean pleaded panic entering her eyes. , the silent plea for him to stop this written clearly across her face.

"You're lying." Scott said , closing the distance between them. Logan didn't need to see Scott's eyes to know he was angry. He could feel it. It was rolling off him in waves, his breathing had picked up his fists balled.

He stepped closer allowing himself to give in to the flashes of red that began to touch his vision.

"Am I? "

Jean stopped between them " Stop this." She whispered fiercely " This isn't the time or the place."

Logan ignored her , stepping closer still "Ask yerself this one eye, where was she on the nights she wasn't warming your bed? You think nothing ever happened? That I never slid into her very warm and willing bo-"

Crack!

His head snapped at the force of Jean's slap. He had crossed a line he knew that the minute the words had left his mouth and he didn't care. He was tired of caring.

" I don't believe you." Scott raked a hand through his hair his eyes roaming his wife's face.

" I think you do."

"Jean?" Scott questioned, watching as her green eyes filled with unshed tears " is it true?"

"Scott i-" She stammered, shaking her head and looking away.

"IS IT TRUE?" he snapped reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders

"I- yes." She admitted a tear escaping and making it's way down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Scott. I'm sorry."

He pushed her away from him, raking his fingers through his dark hair. " All this time. You've been lying to me?'

"I didn't know how to tell you!" She cried " I didn't want to hurt you!"

He flinched " You didn't want to hurt me? The minute you got in bed with him, you hurt me. Your no better than he is."

"Scott. Please listen I-" she took a shuddering breath "It's not what you think."

Scott laughed the sound bitter "It's exactly, what I think. I believed you! " He yelled " I listened to every single lie you told me like a fool."

"No Scott. Just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear another thing you have to say. It'd just be more lies so there's no point in listening." He snapped

" It's like I said one eye I'm done" Logan said not bothering to hide the disgust that crept into his voice. "I've been done with that."

"You son of a bitch."

Logan barely had time to brace before Scott's fist crashed into his jaw. He ducked the next punch, his knee driving up into his abdomen, his fist drawn back to deliver a punch of his own.

"Stop this." Jean Scrambled to break up the two men, "Stop it." She yelled trying to wedge her way in between the two men.

They ignored her, crashing into the counter in a tangle of punches and curses

"Enough"

One moment there was only Jean in between them and in the next Mac's frame had somehow materialized helping to Separate them.

"Stay outta this." Logan growled , his claws extending.

'I'd love to, but since you three are shouting loud enough to wake the dead I can't" She retorted , pushing against his chest as if he were going to budge.

"This isn't your problem Mac." Cyclops snapped swiping at the blood on his lip.

"Your damn right it isn't" She wedged herself further in between them her back to Logan " I don't know what's going on here and I don't care to. What I do know is that is isn't the time or the place. Lay off."

"I'm gonna re arrange your face." Logan growled

"You're welcome to try."

Logan lunged again, grasping a fistful of Scott's white shirt , The two women trapped between them.

"Enough!" Mac yelled , a beam of blue energy emanating out her hands and suspending both men in the air.

"Stop!" Jean hissed running to stand in front of Logan's suspended form" Is this what you wanted? Tearing us apart? " She questioned her voice choked with emotion. He glanced down his gaze meeting hers momentarily, the pain reflected there deflating the anger he could feel coursing in his veins.

" Lemme out Mac." His Claws banged against the energy beam.

"If I do you are you going to behave?" She turned to look at Scott " Do both of you promise to stop acting like you're frigin five years old."

"Yea." They said in unison.

Disgusted she dropped the energy watching as both men crashed to the floor.

"I need some air." Scott said pushing to his feet.

"I'll come with you." Hesitantly Jean reached out to touch his arm . He jerked away as if she'd burned him.

"Don't bother. " He turned to Logan " This isn't over."

"What else is new." Logan grumbled he turned his gaze colliding with Jeans. The anger reflected there hit him harder than he had been expecting.

"Who are you?" She questioned

He said nothing, he couldn't . These days he didn't know who he was, the man starring back at him the mirror was not one he recognized.

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"yeah, that makes two of us." He answered , watching as she turned to chase after Scott.

He swallowed pas the bile that rose in his throat, he wasn't that person. He didn't try to intentionally hurt people yet he had. He'd hurt the one person who at one time had meant to him than anyone had in a long time. He didn't need to turn around to know Mac's gaze was trained on his back, he could feel it.

"Things would be a lot easier for your if you kept your nose out of other people's business." He growled.

" I have a hard time standing by when a friend of mine is in trouble." Mac said dryly

" Thanks I think."

She scoffed 'Don't flatter yourself , I was talking about Jean."

"We're not friends?" He faked indignance

" Pumping me full of chocolate ice cream hardly constitutes a friendship. More like an acquaintances."

"Ouch."

He watched as a rare smile touch her lips, her dimples flashing briefly before the smile was gone again. Had he not been watching he would of thought he had imagined it. Her entire features had light up, her deep violet eyes carrying a small sparkle before it had been replaced by the somber expression that seemed to haunt her features.

"Sorry."

He shrugged " Don't be. It's the truth."

She slid onto one of the stools ,watching as he cleaned up the broken mug. "Skeleton?" she asked after a moment.

He dumped the fragments into the trash can, wiping his hands on his shorts "That obvious?"

"Maybe I'm just that perceptive."

"Doubtful"

"or it could be the serious cluster fuck I walked in on that gave it away."

"Cluster fuck?" he repeated, despite his dark mood he found himself amused.

"What else would you call it."

" I'd say that's a fair description of it."

"Well?"

"Definitely a skeleton.' He agreed "Curious?"

Absently she brushed a strand of hair from her face "I don't need to be. I've seen the bones of that particular skeleton before "She said a far away expression entering her eyes " The only thing missing is the details"

"Sounds like yer speaking from experience."

Her eyes flashed " What makes you say that?"

"I wasn't the only one up that night."

"No, you weren't." She answered "what keeps me up at night has a lot more to do with demons than skeletons."

He watched a far away look creep into her eyes " Where I'm from Darlin' Demons and skeletons are one an' da same." Something flickered deep within her eyes, a flash of hurt so deep it made him pause. He had seen that pain in only one other person in the mansion, himself. Pain that deep didn't get there by accident and didn't go quickly either.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

She leaned back in her chair her pinning him with a confused look " tell you about what?"

"about what's eatin' ya"

"What makes you think-" She stopped short her sentence dying on her lips

_X- Men report to the war room. Mac, please accompany them _The professor's voice sounded loudly in their minds. _Meet me in the war room. _

She leaned against the cool steel wall of the elevator, enjoying the moment of solitude before stepping out onto the second subbasement floor. In the last few days she had spent a lot more time below ground than she had above it. the silent hallways of the subbasement were welcome distraction from the milling children and curious adults that lived in the mansion. It was here below ground that she felt like she was once more on Zincara. There was less chaos here on these levels , with the only access given to the X- men , instead of the entire study body. The professor had seen to it that had access to all areas of the mansion but she found the area she loved the most was the danger room. It allowed her to fall back into her routine training, and gave her something more to do than to wander aimlessly around the halls of the mansion going nowhere and doing nothing while everyone else seemed to rushing to this location or another.

"You gonna stare at the door all day or you planning on going in" Logan's gruff voiced questioned from behind her.

She turned to look at him, He was dressed a lot differently than he had been 15 minutes ago, gone were his sweaty basketball sweats, in it place where his usual jeans and t- shirt. His dark hair still sporting flecks of water from an obvious shower.

"In , I guess." She mumbled beneath her breath following after him. The other X men where already at the large table, their eyes trained on the professor. She took a seat towards the back of the room watching as Cyclops handed out the folders the Professor had placed in front of him.

" There has been a disturbance in northern Canada" The professor was saying, a geographical image of the area he was referring to appearing in the 3D on the Large television. " There has been several unusual occurrence's in the area one that has me most concerned"

"In what way professor?" Jean questioned leaning forward in her seat to get a closer look at the area the Professor Zoomed in on.

"There has been some seriously topographical damage, caused by a large object that landed here." He pointed to a large area , the brush had been burned away leaving what appeared to be a large whole in the ground .

"Any idea's of what could of caused that?" Cyclops asked

The professor shook his head, his gaze briefly flickering to her before quickly moving away "No, whatever, or whomever caused this is blocking me. " He pushed a button on the remote in his hand

"This is a picture of the creator in Canada. And this " he paused pushing another button " is a picture of the grounds after Mac ..joined us"

She sucked in a breath the area's on the screen were virtually identical, " How long ago was that?" She asked her voice sounding foreign to her ears. She swallowed hard , studying the picture. The large hole in the ground had severely signed and killed any vegetation around it. The hole was at least 20 feet deep spanning 50 feet in circumference.

"A week." The professor answered

"Looks identical to the hole we pulled you outta." Logan supplied his dark gaze colliding with hers. She looked away the lingering questions swimming in his eyes.

_ "Damn it Willow, you promised me three minutes of greatness and I intend to collect."Riff's _sliced through her mind, her memory flashing briefly to the events of her last mission.

_"Don't come."_

_Damn it Shooter, just wait we'll make it."_

_"No can do Riff" _

"Think their friends of your sugah?"

She blinked pulling herself from the memory to find Rogue's gaze trained on her. " I don't know." She answered honestly " Is this the only area this happened in?"

"That I know of yes " The professor switched screens " This was the river twenty miles from the crash site one week before the creator hit . " he flipped screens " This is a satellite picture of the same river two days ago." The large picture came up depicting a dried up river bed, nothing but dead fish and muddied ground in the place of the fast paced river that had been flowing through the area days before.

"What's the plan?" Rogue questioned

"I'd like to investigate this quietly." He rolled himself closer to the table, steepling his fingers in front of him " My concern is that if there is mutant involvement behind this there are in grave danger. The DRD has already been dispatched to investigate."

" We'll leave right away." Scott said moving to push his chair back from the table.

"No, Scott. I don't think a large force is what this calls this for. We need smaller group , I want this handled delicately. " He paused momentarily his gaze flickering down the long table.

"That's why I want you, Logan and Mac to handle this."

"Me?" She questioned sitting up straighter in her chair " I'm not an X – Men."

"Your damn right your not." Scott snapped " She doesn't belong here Professor."

" She is a guest here Scott and she has experience. If this is an extraterrestrial being Mac is the only one among us well versed in handling this situations"

"You do realize you said you wanted this situation handled delicately. You really think a team of Cyclops and Wolverine is considered delicate? No offense sugah." Rogue said absently patting Logan's arm.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Scott protested

"As do I ." Storm agreed , a frown creasing her features " Perhaps Rogue or myself should also be assigned to the mission."

"Don't worry Darlin' " Logan reassured " We'll be fine."

Rogue snorted " Depends on your definition of fine honey."

Mac said nothing, her gaze glued to Charles _There's something your not telling us._ She thought

_I have told you all that I can _ Came the professor's response

_I don't believe you._

_Have I lied to you since your arrival? If anyone should't be believed Mac perhaps it's you. _

_I have no secrets Charles _

_Ah, but I think you do. _

He rose a brow, turning away and pushing himself towards the exit " Good luck." He offered and a moment later he was gone.

"Mac." She turned at the sound of Forge's deep voice came from down the table " I recreated your uniform "He pushed back from his chair momentarily exiting the War room before retuning with a large black duffel bag. He dropped it in front of her, nodding at her questions gaze to open it.

She reached inside , her fingers encountering the smooth metal of her communicator "Is it-"

Forge shook his head at the hopeful glint in her eyes " It's not working yet, but soon." He promised.

He reached into the bag, pulling out the long black cat suit " I outfitted your uniform with the X communicator. "

"Thank you."

" Don't thank me yet. Thank me when I get your communicator back online."

"When do we leave?" She questioned , turning to look at Cyclops.

"Wheels up on the jet in 30 min." He stepped closer his voice lowering " The professor may want you on this mission, but I don't. You screw us over out there and I won't think twice about leaving your ass freezing on glacier somewhere in the Canadian mountains."

" You may not want me on the mission," She snapped " but I'm going. The sooner you get over yourself and accept the fact that for now I'm not going anywhere the better it will be for everyone. "

She turned purposely bumping into him on her way out of the war room. She took a deep breath, stepping out into the deserted hallway, She could do this, at the end of the day it was only another mission and she'd been on hundreds of those. This one would be no different. She stepped onto the elevator or at least she hoped so.


	8. Unchartered Territory

Hi All, Thanks for all the commens. Hoepfully with this chapter you finally get a good idea of what MAc looks like and you get an insight into what Logan is thinking feeling etc. As always Feedback is appreciated. Happy Reading.

Toronto Canada

9:51 am

The flight from New York to Toronto would be a relatively short one. The deep seeded tension between Scott and Logan made it feel like an eternity. She hadn't spoken to either member of the X –men once aboard the blackbird, taking a seat behind them and strapping herself into the five point harness.

For most missions on Zincara, she would pilot choosing to fly their large jet instead of being a passenger. Piloting was relaxing for her, the feel of the thermal winds and the constant push pull of the yoke in her hands soothing her somehow. She turned her head , her gaze moving out the window , falling on the clouds as they began the decent into Canada.

"How long will it take you to assess the situation once we're on the ground?" Scott asked

"Fifteen seconds" Logan responded all business.

" 10 minutes until we 're on location." Cyclops reached out pushing a gauge and pushing down on the yoke, bringing them even further down out of the clouds.

"What do you need me to do Cyclops?" She watched his body stiffen at the sound of her voice

"Stay out of the way that's what." He grumbled

"Let's save the pissing contest for another time." She said coolly "I'm here. Deal with it. "

She watched a muscle in Cyclops's jaw leap and knew he was biting back the snide comment on the tip of his tongue.

"I don't think it matters who does what." The loud rustle of Logan's leather uniform filled the small space indicating he was leaving his seat. "Look." He pointed out the large front window of the Jet.

A large billow of smoke swept towards them , in the distance a growing mass flames lapped at the tree lines.

"What the hell is that?" Scott questioned

SNIKT , the sound of Logan's claws extracting sliced the air " Don't know, but I'm anxious to find out." He moved quickly re harnessing himself into his seat.

Cyclops reached over, readying the jet for landing "I'm putting us down here. Let's make this quick." He ordered . He was on autopilot his fingers flickering over the controls as he set jets cloaking capablites and took them down, landing in an adjacent field opposite the billowing smoke.

The moment the jet touched the ground they were out their seats and down the landing ramp .

"Twenty minutes." Cyclops ordered glancing at his watch as they raced down the loading ramp. " We rendezvous here in twenty minutes. " He paused the red beam of his visor turning to Wolverine.

"Anything?"

"Oh yeah." Wolverine growled sniffing the air " There's a lot of 'em " He crouched down, touching the ground . He sniffed again, placing a finger to his lips he pointed to the left of him signaling they'd been spotted , he held up two fingers motioning to the left and right of them.

Mac, didn't hesitate pushing any reservations from her mind and letting years of training take over. She slowed her breathing, pushing her senses out letting the sounds around them fade before keying in on Wolverine and Cyclops breathing patterns and sounds of their heart beats. She pushed further mentally gauging their distinctive patterns in her mind before pushing even more.

She put a hand on Wolverine's shoulder pointing north of them , and holding up three fingers. He nodded, his fingers move rapidly in hand signals.

She watched Cyclops hand for the countdown mentally she followed the count 3, 2,1. On one they all took off in different directions. The sound of Cyclops optic blast covered over the loud whirring of the helicopters overhead as he took off east. Her feet raced over the destroyed earth moving quickly, an energy beam loaded in her hands as she moved. To the un trained person the wooded unclove appeared deserted, but she could hear the heartbeats of those hidden among the brush.

**Click **

The sound of a gun cocking reached her ears, she hurled to the ground covering her ears as gunfire exploded around her , So much for handling things delicately she thought , her hand cocking back as she released an energy beam in the direction of gun fire. The blast connected solidly, sending two men flying. She didn't wait to see where they landed she was moving again ,towards the large creator she'd seen in the projection.

She paused at the end of the forest watching as several men dressed in black circled the area she punched the X communicator " This is Sho- Mac," She corrected herself " Status." She whispered

She drew a deep breath, watching as the group of men reached into the large creator pulling out small child from what looked like a cage. She frowned fumbling along the gray belt that surround her waist searching it for the optic binoculars Forge had outfitted her with.

"I'm a lil busy darlin." Logan's deep voice vibrated in her ear a moment later

"You mind getting un busy." She hissed " We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Cyclops voice crackled over the communicator

She brought the lenses up to her eyes, her mouth pressing into a thin line as she watched the men man handle a young boy. She Zoomed in with the lenses , he could be no more than ten years old, his long dark hair caked with dirt, his arms and legs shackled painfully.

"One you have to see for yourself."

"What's your location?" Scott demanded

"quarter mile west of the rendezvous point."

"2 minutes Mac sit tight."

She turned off the communicator once more focusing her attention on the chained boy, watching as one of the guards grabbed a fistful of his dark hair pulling him towards the large SUV a few feet away. A wave of anger swept through her She started forward pausing as she let rational thought kick in. If she left the brush she would be exposed, the creator was virtually void of any cover.

She tapped her communicator again " You two want to move your asses a little faster." She whispered fiercely.

"Get yer panties out yer ass. I'm moving as fast as I can. "Logan huffed "30 seconds."

She pushed her senses willing herself to listen past the rhymic beats of Wolverine and Cyclops vital signs as they rapidly approached , wincing she pulled back as a low grade humming entered her ears.

"What do we got?." Cyclops asked materializing beside her, she cast him a quick glance

"Captive." She whispered handing him her binoculars.

"You think he caused this?" Scott asked

She shrugged taking the binoculars back from him " No telling ." she answered once more bringing the binoculars to her eyes. Her lips pressing into a thin line as the boy made himself limp, causing one of the guards to fumble under his dead weight. Another guard reached out, yanking the boy up by his dirty clothing his fist connecting solidly with his cheek.

"We need to move." She whispered " we need to move now."

"What'd I miss?" Wolverine asked appearing to her left, his chest working hard beneath his suit.

"30 Seconds?" She questioned

His lips curled back " I got tied up."

She said nothing, had he been one of her team members an insult would of rolled easily off her tongue. But he wasn't none of them were.

"What are we doing?" She asked turning to Cyclops.

He frowned , his expression hard to read behind the visor. " We didn't come here for this. " Scott pointed out.

Mac's nostrils flared " The hell we didn't" She whispered " Helping that kid is part of the mission."

"Wrong. " Cyclops whispered back." We came here to find out what caused the creator."

Wolverine's gaze bounced between the two his lips pressing into a thin line " I'm with Mac on this Cyc. We can't leave here without helping the kid."

" We came here to investigate. Not get involved." Cyclops snapped

"You wanna leave the kid fine. But I'm not leaving here without 'em" Logan growled " helping that kid and finding out what caused that creator are one an' da same Cyke. You know it ."

Mac turned back to the group of men, watching as they pulled the boy closer to the SUV. " We don't have time for this."

"I could give two shit's if you get back on the blackbird Logan. Leaving you here might be the best damn idea you've had in a long time." Cyclops shot back .

"Enough." She snapped, listening to the thrown insults between the two men. She was growing sick of playing referee.

"I have had more than my share of the two of you." She said struggling to keep her voice down.

"We're right Cyclops and you know it. What I don't get is why you're so opposed to it." She rose a hand stopping him from replying.

"Are you willing to let your hate for Wolverine overshadow the fact that you know what's right and wrong because he agreed with me?" She pushed " You two are so damn self righteous it's sickening. How about you both acknowledge the fact that you could be in each others shoes , pull on your big boy underwear and get the hell over it." She sucked in a breath, her gaze flickering between the two men.

"You done?" Cyclops asked crisply, a dark brow raising above his visor.

She nodded .

"Good." He reached down picking up a small stick.

"We move, fanning out here and here. I'll draw fire. Wolverine you cover our ass. Mac.." he glanced up to look at her " You get the kid."

Cyclops took off running an optic beam, blasting the SUV in the distance, Logan took off in the other direction at a dead sprint the only sound metal hitting metal as he crashed into several guards.

She followed behind Wolverine, ducking beneath a punch of one the dark figures, her fist connecting with the cartilage of his nose before her knee drove up hard burying itself in his stomach. She rose both hands, pushing a sonic wave through the area leveling the remaining guards.

Wolverine paused turning to look at her " Why the hell didn't you do that before?" He said standing in the open field , the mask of his uniform hiding his expression.

"You didn't ask." She called over her shoulder, sprinting the last few yards to the motionless figure on the ground. She dropped down beside the boy, watching as his emerald green eyes grew wide with fear.

"I won't hurt you." She said soothingly holding both hands out in front of her. " I won't hurt you. " Slowly she reached out, removing the gag from his mouth. She froze, moving aside the hair on his face to look at the markings on his check. There were three line down the side of his right cheek, in between each a different marking. It had been a long time since she had seen those markings, not since she was a child.

"Escala ni ma?" She whispered

"ni asta ma" The boy answered hoarsely, his eyes closing.

She didn't hesitate gathering the boy in her arms and pushing to her feet. " Lets move" She ordered.

Wolverine paused turning to look at her his eyes narrowing at the unconscious child in her arms, he moved quickly taking the boy from her like he weighted nothing more than a bag of chips and sprinted back in the direction of the blackbird.

She hit the communicator " Cyclops were on the move."

"Way ahead of you." His voice came over the communicator loud and clear " The blackbird is prepped and ready. You and wolverine get your asses back here and do it quickly."

"Roger that." She didn't have to be told twice, she turned sprinting after Wolverine's disappearing figure in the distance.

Xavier institute for Higher Learning

8:57 PM

He made his way down the mansion steps , pausing briefly to break up a disagreement between two of the students before continuing his way down the long hall. It had been an interesting day,  
the mission in his book had been shot to hell the minute they had stepped foot off the black bird. Delicacy be damned , there had been nothing delicate about the mission. It had been a royal fuck up from the beginning he thought grimly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, walking into the kitchen retrieving the six pack of beer he had bought earlier that day.

He didn't stop there continuing his journey out to the large terrace. He bit the end of his cigar, lighting it and taking a long drag. He blew out a puff of smoke, twisting off the top of his beer and taking a long drink. The cool liquid, refreshing and cooling all at the same time. It was becoming a ritual for him, as the mansion wound down he would find himself alone on the terrace with no company save for his six pack and cigar. It hadn't always been like this, in the beginning it had been three of them . Storm, Rogue and him. Rogue had been the first to go, skipping there evening ritual for dates and movies with Remy and then Storm. They had both tried to keep the ritual going but he'd politely let them off the hook. He like it better this way, it gave him to think .

He was doing that a lot more than he cared to these days. The dynamic around the mansion had changed drastically in the last six months stemming from Scott and Jeans wedding. He'd undoubtedly surprised everyone by sticking around , hell he'd surprised himself. It had taken everything in him not to hop on his bike and take to the open road. On some level he guessed he respected their relationship but even still he couldn't completely push away the feelings of anger that surfaced more frequently at the thought of them.

He'd taken over combat training from One eye for the students not out of spite but out of boredom. There wasn't much he was useful for around the mansion these days, he was the mechanic for the X vehicles spending most of his free time in the garage doing the necessary maintenance. Whenever there was need for an activity that required brawn he volunteered his services.

He took another long swig of his beer, holding the liquid in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it before swallowing.

He'd even let up on working with the professor to restore his memories. He'd found he was beginning to care less and less about what he'd done in his past and was more focused on his future or he had been. It had been a long time since anything or anyone had gotten him excited about things to come. Jean had done that. He thought wistfully and the hole in his chest from never having her in his life the way she used to be was growing darker and smaller each and every day.

To avoid the dreams he knew would come he came here each night drinking his troubles away. This was easier than closing his eyes each and every night dreaming about a future that would never be. He had enough memories of things that would never be, of things that he would just as soon forget. Things he wished he'd never done or better yet even remembered. Skeletons. He drained his beer reaching for another.

Skeletons and demons he rolled Mac's words around in his head. Mac was interesting. He'd taken to watching her carefully, at first it had been out of distrust but lately it had been more out of curiosity. She was a mystery to him, she radiated a deep seeded power. One that could be picked up on if anyone cared to pay attention it. At times he wondered if she even knew how powerful she was. Where Jean and Storm were graceful, Mac was athletic her movements fluid and light as if she were ready to spring into action at any given moment. He supposed around here she was, One eye certainly wasn't it making it easier on her. Not that he could blame him, he didn't trust her in the beginning either but watching her interact with the students, with Rogue, even Storm he was rethinking that Her deep violet eyes were always guarded ,her shoulders squared as if an imaginary chip sat upon them. He wondered what she was like without her defenses, he'd seen flashes of it from time to time. The rare and genuine smiles that would touch her lips when interacting with children.

His thoughts turned from Mac to the child they had pulled from the crash site only hours before. Upon returning to the mansion the child had freaked. Screaming and shrieking at the top of lungs, not calming himself until Mac had appeared in the med lab. From the moment she'd walked in the boy had thrown himself into her arms burying his face into her neck, his little arms wrapped tightly around her as if he would never let go. For a moment she'd look as if she wouldn't react but then she wrapped her arms around his small frame, whispering gently to him . Getting him to sit calmly as Jean examined him.

He outted his cigar heading back into the kitchen and returning his three remaining beers into the refrigerator it would be a long while before he turned in a ride on the open road would do him good. He headed back down the long hallway the sound of a blaring TV reaching his ears, he turned fully intended to yell at the kids to turn it down , he was surprised at what he saw as he stepped into the formal living room.

Mac was sprawled out on the large gray couch, the young boy pressed tightly to her side both of them asleep. Sighing he crossed the room shutting of the TV , coming to stand beside the couch. The boy looked younger than he originally thought. The dirt and hair had aged him ,with a fresh haircut and a shower the boy looked no older than 7. Gently he reached down, moving Mac's arm that was wrapped protectively around the boys frame before hoisting him into his arms and carrying him the short distance to his room.

He trotted back down the steps, coming to sit on the small coffee table next to the couch. For a moment he was tempted to not wake her. This was perhaps the first time he had truly seen her fully relaxed. At first glance he had thought her intriguing but the more he watched her the more he realized she was more than that. Her dark hair fell in a mass of curls of waves just past her shoulders. Most days she held it back sloppily in a ponytail to keep it from falling into her face. Tonight she had worn it down the soft tendrils softening the hard line of her face. His gaze flickered over her slowly taking in the pouty red lips and over high bones. Her milk chocolate skin was smooth, and flawless except for jagged scar on the right side of her jaw. Of all her features he thought absently, her eyes were the most intriguing, they were an odd shade of deep violet, the contrast against her almonds colored skin striking and beautiful. The word streak across his mind , without him being able to stop it. They were in his opinion her best feature. Too often they were guarded, rarely allowing humor and amuse to seep into their unusual depths. Sighing he raked a hand through his hair still fighting the urge to wake her, he was saved from doing it, the slight hitch in her breathing told him she was slowly coming awake.

"where's the kid.?"" She asked not bothering to open her eyes

"Asleep."

Slowly her eyes opened , zoning in on his face instantly " Good." Slowly she pushed herself to a sitting potion, pushing her hair from her face.

"I took him up to his room."

"Thank you." She swung her feet to the ground

" He's had a long day."

"We all have." He paused " Kid's really taken to you."

" Yeah." She agreed." I guess he has."

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the familiar guarded look crept into her eyes " Any particular reason for that?

She shrugged " Maybe I was the first friendly face he's seen in a while."

"Doubtful."

Her gaze flickered to his before flickering away " You think I'm lying?"

He didn't just think it, he knew it. She was good at hiding it. His senses weren't picking up on an increased heart rate, or any signs of perspiration. He didn't know how he knew he just did.

" No, I think it must be pretty damn lonely to be you right now."

Her eyes widened in surprise " The black sheep is offering me a shoulder to cry on?"

He stifled back the laughter he could feel bubbling in his chest " Not a shoulder but a beer. You game?" He pushed to his feet already making his way towards the kitchen and pulling out the three beers he had not so long ago but in there.

He twisted the cap of one beer setting it on the counter, waiting. Mac hadn't followed him but he had feeling she would join. He snagged another beer twisting the cap and stepping out onto the terrace into the cool night air.

He smelled her before he heard her the untraceable scent of hers becoming one of familiarity as it reached his nose.

"The boy is from Escala." She said slowly

He cast her a sideways glance say nothing, but showing her he was listening

" Escala is what we call off world on Zincara. It is one of many in the galaxy."

"What is off world?" He questioned

She took a long drink of the beer in her hand, her eyes gaining the far off look he was beginning to get familiar with

"Off world, is where all the children are sent, , Married Couples, the elderly."

"None of them live on zincara.?"

She shook her head " At one time but not now. Zincara has changed, "

"How?"

Something deep within her eyes flashed and he knew without her speaking it was a subject she would not discuss . He changed tactics " Does the boy have a name?"

"Cyrus." She propped a hip against the terrace turning to look at him " Thank you for what you did earlier."

He held her gaze a moment, debating leaving the subject they both knew needed to be talked about or switching to one of more neutral ground. He opted for neutral ground .

"Which was?"

"Agreeing with me against Cyclops."

He sipped his beer " It was the right thing to do."

"This from the resident hell raiser?" She asked dryly

" From time to time my moral compass has been known to rear its ugly head."

She cut him a sideways glance "Really? That compass ever come out when you're dealing with Jean?"

He turned his head meeting the challenge he knew he would find brewing in her eyes " Very different situation."

" If you say so Wolverine." She shook her head " I shouldn't of said anything it's not my business"

He took a deep breath, trying to fight the tuff's of anger he could feel rising " Yer right it ain't your business " He all but snarled , he hesitated a beat " but you were right."

A dark brow rose " About what?"

"Everything ." He grumbled hating to admit that what she'd said on the mission had, had merit and even more than that it had made sense.

A small smile touched her lips " Skeleton." She said softly

" A real bitch" he agreed , using her line from several nights ago.

Her soft chuckle caught him off guard the sound deep and throaty her features lighting with amusement. He rested both arms against the stone ledge, starring up into the clear evening sky.

"You seem to know a lot about my skeleton's darlin' . I seem to be at a disadvantage with yours care to share?"

"I thought I was."

" Bein' elusive? Yes. Sharin? Not hardly. "

She bit her lip, the amusement slowly fading from her eyes "Skeletons and Demons. No one wants to hear about those. They keep you up at night."

"Everyone's got 'em Darlin, the key to getting rid of em is dealin wit em?"

" Is that what you do?"

He felt the corner of his mouth hike in a half smile " more or less."

She twirled the beer bottle between her fingers, "Most people don't choose their demons Wolverine. The things that keep me up at night I put there."

"Since you choose 'em you gotta figure out how to deal wit em."

" What if I don't want to?" She questioned "What if without them I wouldn't know who I was anymore?"

He was silent his eyes searching her face, for a moment he could see the turmoil brewing inside the violet pools of her eyes and in an instant it was replaced with something else. Something he couldn't read.

"Sounds like you ain't done punishin' yerself. Only you know when yer ready to let 'em go." He said gently

"Is that how you deal with your demons?" She questioned

"Nope." He answered without thinking " Beer, fighting and fuc-" he cleared his throat "you get the idea."

"Yeah." She said another soft chuckle escaping her " I think I do."

"These are becoming a habit " He said after a long moment had passed

"What"

"Our late night conversations." he reached out catching a strand of her hair between his fingers gently pushing it behind her ear, hesitantly he let his fingers skim the smoothness of her cheek.

"Conversation or unconventional therapy" she asked softly

His gaze dropped lowering to her full lips before once more making their way back to violet eyes that had suddenly grown a shade darker

"There one and the same darlin'"

He should move away from her he knew that somewhere in his brain, he knew that he should but he couldn't .The night air had suddenly grown still a subtle charge of energy between them.

"I'm not complaining "

"Neither am I." he stepped away dropping his hand and putting distance between them.

She drew a breath, reaching for her empty beer bottle " Thanks for this." She tapped the bottle with her finger "and for the therapy session." She added attempting to lighten the mood.

He rose his half empty beer " Don't mention it."

He watched her leave, something had happened in that last moment between them, it shouldn't of but it had. He drained his beer once more entering the mansion and closing the large terrace doors behind him. Despite his resolve he couldn't help but look forward to his next late night conversation


	9. Back On Line

Hi Guys, Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been swamped with work for my classes. I finally had some time so I wanted to update the story. Forewarning This is a LONG chapter. To answer some a few questions, I will definitely be finishing this story, lots of things are right around the corner just bare with me a bit. As always feedback is always welcome. Happy Reading.

She bounded up the mansions stairs, the sounds of cold play blasting through her head phones as she silently made her way down the hall. It had been a productive morning, She'd gotten her run in , had slipped into the danger room for a quick training session and now she just enough time to shower before heading down to breakfast. She cast a quick glance at her watch, if she hurried she would be able to slip in and out of the kitchen before the morning masses arrived.

Humming softly she pushed open her bedroom door, already pulling her tank top over her head. From the corner of her eyes she spied a small figure amongst her thrown blankets and sheets. Sighing she made her way to the bed, reaching down to push Cyrus's dark hair from his face. His presence in her room was beginning to become a habit.

The first night he had spent in the mansion would be one she would never forget. He had woken up half the mansion with his screams. She had raced to his room to find him trapped in a night mare he couldn't wake from. It had taken both the Professor and Jean to try and pull him from the depth of his dream. It wasn't until she had reached down to touch him had his eyes snapped open and his gaze had locked on her face.

The fear swimming in his green eyes had been heart wrenching. She stayed with him in his room that night, gently rocking him until finally he had drifted off to sleep. Each night since then he would somehow find his way into her room, silently slipping beneath the sheets and instantly falling asleep. The first night she'd been alarmed to find him standing beside her bed his eyes uncertain as he stood there , she had said nothing scooting back on the bed to let him get in with her. She pulled him close stroking his dark hair until he fell asleep. She didn't know why but for some reason he felt safe with her and a part of her felt compelled to take care of him.

Sighing she reached down pulling the blankets up around him before making her way into the shower. Sighing she stepped beneath the warm blast of water scrubbing herself, before reaching for the shampoo. For a moment she let her mind wander, there was no coincidence that two people from the Dotum Solar system had somehow ended up with the X- men. That she was sure of she didn't believe in coincidences life didn't work that way. There were too many gaps in her memory, too many unanswered questions. Questions that she needed the answers to. How had she gotten here? What had happened to her team?

_Cool your jets Shooter we're five minutes ahead of schedule, besides I got 275lbs to get up and over this damn fence. "_

_T_he memory streaked across her mind, a white light exploding behind her eyes. Blindly she reached out for the titled wall as the memories came rushing in.

"_Gamma Squad, Damn it. Come in! Gamma Squad!"_

It felt like her head was going to explode a deep pulsing pain resounding at her temples . Her senses where on overdrive instantly . Struggling she tried to get a grasp on them, the force of the water no longer felt soothing, instead it felt like sharp pelts against her skin. Her vision blurred and swirled before her until she could see nothing.

_"Two minutes, I'm going in." _

She dropped to her knees the hot water from the shower pouring over her in a rush. She couldn't stop it whatever it was happening to her. The force of the memories where painful, each memory bringing a wave of nausea rolling through her and an explosion of light behind her eyes .

_This had better work, if not we're screwed. _

The humming in her ears was back the sound high pitched and erratic. She was on overdrive and couldn't stop it . She drew in a ragged breath, that memory it wasn't hers. At least she didn't think that it was. She didn't recognize the voice sounding in her mind .

_If I go down for this, we all go down_

Another explosion of light flickered behind her eyes and just like that the onslaught was gone. The memory was gone nothing but a whisper as it left her mind. Shakily she pushed to her feet, shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a towel. Something had happened on her mission, that she was sure of .

He took a large drink of his coffee relishing in the last few moments of silence he was sure to get this morning. The mansion was quiet for the most part, the only rustlings at this hour coming from the adult quarters. The solace would change in the next few hours as the students would be waking soon and the normal Saturday activities would ensue. He took another drink of his coffee draining his cup and refilling it, a subtle scent of vanilla and sandalwood hitting his nose.

Sighing he reached into the cabinet and retrieving another mug and filling it with coffee. It would be only moments before Storm would join him in the kitchen. In recent weeks he hadn't seen much of her, part of that was due to her new relationship with Forge and the other stemmed from her friendship with Jean.

"Good Morning Logan." Storm greeted him, accepting the cup of coffee he held out to her.

"Morning."

She took a tentative sip of her coffee, making her way to the refrigerator and taking out a cartoon of eggs.

"Hungry?" She questioned

He shook his head , watching as she turned reaching for a large bowl .

"Even if you aren't I would still appreciate your assistance in getting breakfast started."

Sighing he took a final drink of his coffee. " What'd ya need Ro?"

"Would you prefer to do the biscuits or the eggs and sausage.?"

"Eggs and sausage." He grumbled. He had been on breakfast duty with Storm long enough to know that was the easiest option. She made everything from scratch on the mornings she cooked breakfast Choosing to forgo anything processed . She often roped him into squeezing fresh batches of oranges juice or in aiding her in making her famous biscuits.

He reached across the counter cracking the eggs into the large bowl she handed him , for a moment they worked in silence. His relationship with Storm had always been one of ease she let him be for the most part, backed off when she needed to and laid his shit bare when others wouldn't dare to.

"What Ro?' he questioned gruffly, feeling the pull of her eyes as he reached for another egg.

She shrugged "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I know you better than that."

Frowning she dumped flour into her bowl , turning back to the fridge to retrieve the butter "Perhaps, you do." She said thoughtfully. He watched as she carefully measured out the correct amount of butter before adding it in with the flour.

" I am not here to judge you Logan, but I am finding it hard to be indifferent in the situation between you and Jean. "

"I've never asked you to choose sides Ro'" he leaned against the counter, crossing his legs out in front of him " I figured Jean automatically got ya in the divorce."

Sighing she shook her head " You are both my friends Logan, but right now Jean is hurting." She held up a hand when he went to interrupt her " I know you are hurting as well, but what good did it do you to tell Scott what happened?"

" what good did it do me?" He repeated, a flash of anger rolling through him " Darlin' we been friends a long time, but right now yer askin me something that aint any of yer damn business."

"It may not be. " She agreed quietly " I am simply trying to understand what good came of the situation?"

" The good that came out of the situation is that for once he knows the truth." Logan snapped "That I wasn't chasin ass just to get under his skin."

" We all know that you cared for Jean, Logan. I think we all knew that she was more to you than a lay." She pushed a strand of hair from her face " I am not saying Scott should not of been told the truth, the way in which he heard the truth could have been softened. "

He took a deep breath trying to remember who he was talking to. This was Ro' one of his oldest friends, she was trying to help he knew that but she was dangerously close to pushing him in a direction he didn't want to go in.

" Ain't no way to soften news like that Ro. Regardless of how he heard the news it was gonna cut and cut deep. " he tunneled a hand through his hair " Yer threadin on thin ice Ro you say yer not judgin' then what would you call it?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, " I'm just trying to be a friend Logan. To all of you."

He chuckled the sound harsh " Yer doing a shit job Ro' lemme tell ya. " he took a deep breath " You wanna be a good friend Ro' stay outta this. It's ugly, it's nasty and you want no part of it."

She nodded tightly reaching into her bowl and forming her biscuits. "I'm sorry"

He shrugged reaching for his now cold coffee " Don't be." He hesitated a moment switching gears " How are things with Forge?"

Her eyes lowered " Things are good."

A brow rose " good as in good or good as in really good?" he inquired watching as a small smile touched her lips.

"Logan."

Chuckling he crossed his arms over his chest watching as she slid the biscuits into the oven. Things were definitely really good. She didn't have to answer him , the warming of her cheeks told him more than any words could.

"Atta boy Forge."

She threw a kitchen towel at him, " It's not like that."

"No, why don't you tell me how it is then?"

"Are we interrupting?"

He paused turning to find Mac standing in the kitchen doorway, Cyrus clinging to her hand.

"Not at all." Storm flashed a smile her eyes falling on the Cyrus " How are you this morning?" She questioned

Cyrus said nothing, his gaze flickering to Mac uncertainly, She nodded encouragingly .

"Good. " Cyrus answered quietly.

"You are just in time to help me with breakfast." Storm told him " Why don't you take Logan's place and give me hand with cracking those eggs. "

Cyrus hesitated again, sighing Mac squatted down beside him " Go ahead Cy. " She encouraged " It'll be fun. " She reached up pushing his dark hair from his face " Besides , I think Mr. Logan could use the help."

Logan felt the corners of his mouth twitch " You doubtin my culinary skills ?'

"Among other things." She retorted , her gaze meeting his briefly before flickering away.

"I know my way around the kitchen."

"Every man should." Despite her teasing tone Mac's smile didn't quite reach her eyes " I only pray for all our sakes you have some other talents. "

"Stick around darlin' you might just find out." He quipped watching as she gently nudged Cyrus in Storm's directions.

" Have fun buddy ." She pushed to her feet, pausing at his small hand on her arm.

"Where will you be?" Cyrus questioned

"Not far. "

"Come on half pint. We don't have all day." Logan grumbled, watching as Mac made her way to the coffee pot, quickly pouring herself a large mug before escaping to the terrace. Something was wrong that much he could tell. She had physically been there with them but mentally she was a thousand miles away. It had been there whatever was bothering her lurking deep within her eyes before she had pushed it away, masking it.

From the corner of his eyes he watched as she leaned over the terrace starring out over the property, lost in her thoughts. He was tempted to join her, but something in her demeanor stopped him, he paused watching as the professor approached her.

He reached down picking Cyrus up and placing him onto a nearby stool " Have at it kid." He said sliding the large cartoon of eggs towards him.

"What was that?" Storm asked reaching over to help Cyrus break the eggs into the bowl

"What? "Logan questioned turning to find Storm blue eyes swimming with questions

"You and Mac, it was like I wasn't even in the room."

He shrugged " It's nothing, we're just..'" he searched for the word " Acquaintances." He supplied

She turned away quickly glancing into the oven to check on her biscuits before turning back to help Cyrus. He took his post leaning against the counter, she wanted to continue the conversation that much he knew but she wouldn't unless he presented the opportunity.

"What Ro?' He asked after a long moment had passed.

"This is too is probably none of my business."

"Probably not."

" That thing that I just saw between you and Mac."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what's going on with you two if anything. " She said slowly " but I do know the situation right now with Jean is ugly and you're all hurting."

"I never set out to hurt Jean Ro'." He said tightly

A sad smile touched her lips " But you did. I would just hate to see you hurt someone else."

She sipped her coffee slowly letting the hot liquid dull the cold pit t that had set into her stomach. For the most part her head had stopped throbbing , but the after affects where still there . The subtle humming in her ears was a reminder that her powers were under control but barely. It would take everything she had to control them. She couldn't risk going on full over load, her powers on overload wasn't good for anyone. Not for her and definitely not for those around her.

She raked a hand through her hair, turning to check on Cyrus. He was deep in concentration his head bent close to Storms as she whispered something to him. Quickly he moved away from her putting his hands into the large bowl before turning his flour covered hands on Wolverine.

"Careful half pint." She heard Wolverine grumble " This is my favorite shirt." She watched as Wolverine tried to dodge Cyrus's hands but failed getting two solid hand prints on his black t- shirt. A smile tugged at her lips. Wolverine could of easily have avoided Cyrus's hands if he wanted, but he hadn't . Over the loud humming in her ears she could hear Cyrus's laughter the sound light hearted and ful of delight. It was a welcome change from the screams that often woke him at night. She turned away but not before catching Wolverine's eye.

"Thank you." She said softly , knowing he could hear her He held her gaze for a long moment, his hazel eyes silently studying hers , a dark brow raised in question. She shook her head ignoring the question she could see lingering in his eyes before turning away.

"Cyrus seems to be doing better." She turned watching as the professor approached, flanked by Cyclops.

She tore her gaze away from Cyrus , choosing instead to stare out over the property " It would appear that way."

"Any idea on how he got here?"

"Anyone ever tell you , you have the subtly of a 757?" She responded , turning to look at Cyclops.

"This is no time for games Mac. That boys very presence here could be putting us all at risk."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze traveling between the two men " How? " She questioned " What risk is a 5 year old boy posing to the X- men.

"Perhaps a great threat. We know nothing of him, but from what Scott tells me the men you rescued you him from seemed to think he was a danger. " The professor said wheeling himself closer.

"The men we rescued him from, thought it was ok to manhandle a defenseless child. I hardly think that constitutes him as being a danger." She snapped her gaze on Cyclops

"Call it what you want Mac, but there was a reason that kid was shackled. It wasn't because he wasn't some sort of threat." Cyclops rose his hands in defense " I'm not saying it was right "

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to throw us a bone. We've been patient the least you can do is give us some answers."

She laughed the sound bitter " If I had answers don't you think I would fess up?" She questioned "I have my own damn questions that I need answered."

"Is there anything you can tell us about him?" The professor asked gently

"He isn't a danger, at least not yet." She raked a hand through her hair. Wanting to explain but not knowing how forth coming to be.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cyclops asked , an eyebrow shooting up from behind his visor.

"Cyrus is what we call a Thersai ." She sad slowly

"Which is ?"

" A sacred one." She raked a hand through her hair " He is the last of an ancient blood line on Escala."

She blew out a breath not knowing how to explain " The legends of Escala speak of an ancient people, one with power great enough to destroy planets, solar systems , universes if not controlled. But that is all they were legends of old. " She tool a sip of her coffee " at least that's what I thought."

"Until you saw Cyrus." The professor concluded

She nodded " The Thersai were thought to have been wiped out thousands of years of ago. The markings on Cyrus' s face say he will be the key. "

"The key to what?" Cyclops questioned

She shrugged " Hell if I know. I don't know ancient Therasi."

The professor was silent a moment his fingers steepling in front of him as he considered her words "You have no idea as to how Cyrus got to Earth?"

" I have no idea how I got to earth , let alone Cyrus." She shook her head " The answers you're wanting I can't give you."

The professor held a her gaze a long moment "Perhaps you can." He reached into his breast pocket

Her eyes widened ,"My communicator." She took the object from him, her fingers traveling the cool metal.

" is it-"

"Back online?" The professor supplied

"Is it?"

He nodded "It is."


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another Chapter. The title of the Chapter pretty much says it all. We learn a lot about Mac in this chapter…. Stay tuned , thanks for reading and Feedback is welcome as always.

All about Mac

Xavier Institute for higher learning

3:35 pm

She took a deep breath making her way down the long hall way of the sub-basement, her fingers running over the Z of the communicator in her hand. It had been almost two hours since the Professor had handed her , her communicator with the announcement that it was back on line. What she had learned during that time was that her communicator was more than just functional. It had been enhanced, Forge had managed to set up a communication link that not only would allow her to speak to Zincara central command but the link if successful would allow her to see them.

If, the word rolled around in her head. This entire situation was a big if. There was no guarantee that any of this would work. That she'd be able to make contact with her team, with her friends , her life. She'd had a life on Zincara, it wasn't one of luxury but it was hers none the less. She had obligations, responsibilities to get back to, people to get back to.. Frowning she pushed the thought that threatened to surface away. She didn't have time to think about things like that. The only important thing that mattered was getting back home, but even more important than that was getting answers. The episode she'd had in the shower that morning was proof of how badly those answers needed to come.

She hesitated at the large metal doors of the War room, _Come on MacAvoy._ She scolded herself _Get this over it_. She wasn't one to hope for things but at this moment she felt the familiar stirrings of an emotion she had long given up on. With one last deep breath she stepped through the doors, pausing mid stride.

" Anyone else joining?" She asked her tone dripping with Sarcasm as she took in the large conference room table of X-Men.

"If you make contact , I want the whole team here. We don't keep secrets Mac." Cyclops said from his place at the head of the table. Her gaze shot to Jean, watching as the red head looked away her gaze on the large conference room table.

She bit back the snide comment on her lips, crossing the room to hand Forge her communicator.

"We'd like to be here Mac, if you would permit us. If you'd rather do this alone we would understand as well." The Professor said rolling along side of her. Her gaze flickered to Cyclops, she didn't need to see his eyes to know a challenge was simmering behind his visor.

She shook her head " I have nothing to hide."

The Professor nodded turning to Forge " How much longer?"

Forge said nothing for a moment his fingers flying across the large keyboard " just a few more minutes , I just need to interface the last two satellites and we'll be ready to go."

She crossed her arms leaning against the cool metal wall, She didn't need to look across the room at Wolverine to know if she turned her head slightly she would meet his gaze. Something had changed between them, she didn't know what but it had. It had started the night Cyrus had arrived, their simple conversation over demons and skeletons had changed in the last few moments. There had been a flash of something in his hazel eyes that she'd been unable to read. It had come and gone so quickly she'd thought she imagined it but it had been there. He was an enigma to her , crash, uncouth and vulgar. Despite all of that she found ,she enjoyed his company. He was unlike anyone she had ever me-

"Mac."

The sound of Forge's voice pulled her from her thoughts , She crossed the room stopping beside him.

" You ready?"

She nodded taking his place at the large key board, her hand moving quickly as she typed in the coordinates, behind her the War room went silent .

With determined hands she took the headset from Forge, briefly retuning his encouraging smile before going to work in front of the keyboard once more. She hesitated a moment hitting the large enter button, stunned when screen crackled and went fuzzy a moment later The screen flashed filling with the large Teal planet that was Zincara

For a moment she just starred at the screen watching as the sun rose over the Planet. It rays bathing it in it's warmth, the planet illuminating from it's normal teal to violet and back again. No many how many times she'd seen the planet upon her return from mission she never grew bored of it.

"It worked." She heard Forge whispered , she turned her head to look at him "You had doubts?"

"Those doubts aren't important." He squeezed her shoulder " keep going."

"This is Major Karae MacAvoy, Sector 798356 , authorization code Alpha Delta 657. Come in Central Command "

She held her breath, listening as crackling emitted over the communication port. She rose a brow turning to Forge after a full minute had passed.

"Try it again." He encouraged reaching over her shoulder his fingers flying over the large Key board " All signals show the channel is open, there is no reason for us to not illicit a response. "

"This is Major Karae MacAvoy sector 798356, Authorization code-"

"That is a deactivated authorization." A deep voice came through the static.

"Secondary authorization code delta ,zulu ,38119, Permission to establish commlink?" she requested.

the airway went silent then "Permission Denied " The voice came through clearer this time. The deep timbre was one she recognized. Riff. She swallowed hard he was alive.

"Those are classified authorization codes and there better be a damn good reason why an unknown signal is dispatching them." The voice said again.

"Establish Comlink and you'll have your reason."

"Negative. You've got thirty seconds to disengage communication"

"Can't do that."

"Then I'll do it for you."

"No, don't" She hesitated " It's me Riff."

"I don't know who the fuck me is?" Came the response

"Yeah , you do. How else do you think I know those authorization codes."

"Clearly there's a breach, and when I find out who the hell you are. You won't like the repercussion."

She would lose him soon if she didn't say something substantial. Riff wasn't one for patience and based on his tone , he was patience was wearing thin at the moment "How about the this." She said slowly "I know that your favorite color is blue, That when you were 13 your stepfather beat you so badly you were unrecognizable for days. That you'd rather listen to Bach and Beethoven over any other music artist."

"Those are an awful lot of assumptions, considering I never told you my name."

"You don't have to. I would recognize your voice anywhere."

"Funny, I don't recognize yours."

Impatient now she pulled the mic closer to her lips " You're Captain Mythias Theodore Riffican of Zincara. You've been a commanding officer for the last 4 years . "

The line filled with static then "Only one person knows those things about me and you better have damn good reason for impersonating her, you twisted mother –"

"I'm not impersonating anyone. " She snapped " it's me you hard headed son of a bitch."

Once more the line went silent , sighing she raked a hand over her face " I don't know what else it's going to take for me to convince you. The only thing I can think of is a really bad story ending with a bottle of lotion, your grandfathers pent up collection and your grandmother walkin-"

Instantly the commlink was established, and deep blue eyes starred back at her. She let out the breath she hadn't know she been holding. He looked different, his chiseled face hardened , his blond hair longer than last time she'd seen him. She swallowed past the tightness in her throat. Watching as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"I know you don't believe me-" She started

"You had me at Son of a bitch." He said dryly

Relief shot through her " After all that, that's what convinced you?"

He shrugged "Would you expect anything less?"

She shook her head " I should expect more, it's you. So I don't" She said using a phrase they had used as children. It was a test she realized, not looking away from his gaze. He may have said he believed her, but that didn't mean he trusted her. She should have been expecting that but she hadn't , the stab of hurt that leapt at her heart at the distrust in his eyes surprised her .

"Shooter?" He said softly "Is it really you?"

She felt a smile tug the corner of her lips " Yeah, Riff. It's me."

He let out a breath " Damn it Shooter, where the hell have you been ?" Riff questioned an underlying pain creeping into his eyes

She choose her words carefully " I don't know Riff." She said slowly " All I know is that for the last few weeks I've been on earth… with the X- Men."

His eyes widened " Earth? That's impossible." He breathed a puzzled expression crossing his face " How in the hell did you end up 6 Solar Systems away?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Charles interjected wheeling himself beside Mac.

" Is that?" Riff gaze bounced from Mac to the professor and then back again . " Charles Xavier?"

She nodded " I've been here for a few weeks , I was –" She paused she didn't know what she was or what had happened to her before she'd woken up in a bed at the mansion " I was injured. " She supplied not sure how else to describe the state she had been in when the X- men had found her.

"A few weeks ago?" Riff repeated a frown crossing his handsome face "Where were you before that?"

"On the mission. With you." She answered, watching as range of emotions played across his face.

" The mission was a long time ago Shooter." He said slowly

She frowned " it's only been a few weeks Riff."

" It's been a lot longer than a few weeks."

Her eyes narrowed on the screen, she had been gone a few weeks hadn't she? " A few months then?" S

He shook his head " Try two years."

She blinked "Two.."

"Two years." Riff repeated

She pushed back from her chair. " No, we were on a mission I walked into the compound after the distress call and-"

"And no one has seen you since." Riff interrupted " We all thought you were dead. You, Hammer -"

"Viper?" She questioned a deep pain knifing through her, Hammer was gone. He'd been her friend, had saved her ass more times than she could count and now he was gone

He shook his head, " he's hanging in there."

"Willow?" She demanded

He shook his head raising his left hand and pointing to the shiny metal ring on his finger. " She made it."

"You're married?" Mac sputtered raking a hand through her hair, trying to keep a lid on the ranging emotions she could feel threatening to rise to the surface.

"3 minutes of greatness remember."

"That's all I remember." She snapped her tone growing edgy.

_Cool your jets Shooter we're five minutes ahead of schedule, besides I got 275lbs to get up and over this damn fence. "_

Shit, she bit her lip it was back the pain that began at her temples as the memories came. If she could close the door to her memories she would be fine.

"_Gamma Squad, Damn it. Come in! Gamma Squad!"_

She turned away tucking her chin to her chest as she tried to push the memory away, she had let her emotions get the better of her.

"What happened?" She demanded, silently counting to ten trying to ease the humming that had begun in her ears.

"No one knows, by the time we got to compound, it was in flames. The detonators we had set had begun to go off, we couldn't even get into the building. Why didn't you wait for us?" Riff questioned

"There wasn't time."

"There is always time." He replied his tone gaining an edge " You should have waited ".

"It was either wait for you, or lose them." She supplied, meeting the anger in his gaze

" We lost Hammer anyway! And we lost you!" He raked a hand through his hair " I sat through your god damn funeral because you couldn't wait two minutes!" he snapped " Do you have any idea what that was like?"

She flinched as if he had hit her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly

"Fuck your sorry." He snapped " You were reckless."

"Damn it Riff, I did what I thought was right. I can't count the number of time you ran off playing vigilante on a hunch because you felt it was the right thing to do. "

"The difference between me and you is I never cost someone there life! Hammer had a family or did you forget that."

She braced her hands on the large desk, " I didn't forget. I never forget the people in my company and the risk they take every single time we go on a mission."

"Perhaps," The professor interjected gently " That particular conversation can be tabled for the time being."

"Clearly my good friend hear thinks right now is a good time to rip me a new one , so by all means professor let him. When your bitch fit is done Captain let me know." She replied refusing to the back down from the anger she could see in Riff's eyes.

Riff held her gaze for a long moment, a thousand words passing between them. There was so much she needed to say to him. Yet somehow her mouth wouldn't form the words , her pride wouldn't let her admit she was wrong and his wouldn't let her off the hook.

Riff's gaze flickered to the Professor " Do you have any idea how she got to Earth?"

Charles shook his head wheeling himself closer " No, when Mac arrived here it was in a mass of flames ." He motioned to the head of the large table " Cyclops had to shot her down, she could of destroyed the mansion and a perhaps the city of Winchester upon her arrival."

"She was unconscious for several days after we pulled her from the Wreckage." Jean voice rang out loud and clear behind her. " Minus some severe cuts and bruising she was fine."

"My communicator hasn't been operational or I would have been able to make contact sooner. Forge was able to construct this commlink. "

" Is this a secure connection?" Riff asked

Mac rose an eyebrow turning to Forge

" Depends on your definition of Secure. If you're asking if this is a traceable signal. The answer is no, It is highly unlikely than an outside source would be able to reintegrate the system without knowing the direct coordinates. The Satellites that I linked the interface too have been coded to scrambled every 5 to 10 seconds. Each time this signal is used it will interface with another sets of codes."

Riff blinked his gaze moving from Mac to Forge, to the professor " Did he just speak English?"

"The answer , is yes it's secure Riff. Now how soon can you get me back home? "She glanced over her shoulder her gaze searching the quiet room until finally it landed on Cyclops. " The X-men are anxious for me to return home."

" You wear out your welcome already?" Riff asked a bit of humor entering his tone

" Something like that."

Sighing he slid his hands into his fatigue pockets " As much as I want to bring you home Shooter, I can't."

"What'd you mean you can't? We have a transporter"

"Had a transporter." He corrected " those functions are no long operational on Zincara. "

"On whose orders?"

" Who do you think?"

Her mouth dropped open " He came back?"

Riff nodded " He came back Shooter and so did Ace."

Ace his name echoed in her mind. His was a name she hadn't thought of in a long time. She wouldn't allow herself too. The memories that came rushing forth were ones she tried to keep buried. She'd learned a long time ago to keep thoughts out him at bay , to not wonder or care about him and she would keep it that way. His return to the base meant nothing, neither of their returns did She raked a hand over her face " Why?"

Riff shrugged " because of you. He's changed Shooter, I've never seen him like that. He ran mission after mission trying to find you."

" Out looking for his prized possession I'm sure."

"No, I don't think it's like that."

"That's how it's always been." She snapped

"But it doesn't have to be."

She gaze jumped to behind Riff at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. The central command doors opened and Colonel Rason MacAvoy walked through the doors.

Xavier Institute

4:53 Pm

Logan leaned back in his chair watching as Mac visibly stiffened at the presence of the older man on the Screen. For a man his age , he was in excellent shape his olive colored skin smooth and devoid of wrinkles. A head full of chalk white hair the only visible sign of his age, if he had any question of who the man was when he walked through the door, that quickly vanished at one look at the strangers face. The colonel had a long jagged scar along the left side of his face but that did nothing to hide the high cheekbones and violet eyes he had no doubt passed onto his daughter. Where Mac eyes held a light hue that seemed to change and enhance the Colonel eyes were a deep violet the color almost purple.

"Colonel MacAvoy." The professor greeted him " It has been a long time."

The conversation with Captain Riffcan had been at most amusing, he now could see why Mac didn't balk at his choice of vocabulary. There's he noted was an interesting relationship, one that he didn't understand. There was an obvious intimacy there, one that peaked his interest, it bored on friendship but there were elements of trust and understanding woven so tightly within it that the lines were blurred. He didn't need her to tell him it that he could see it and hear it. Despite her annoyed tone there was an underlying warmth that exuded from her as she talked to the captain and despite his resolve the sentiment was returned.

He let his gaze move over her, from the moment the Colonel had entered the room, the subtle warmth that she had been exhibiting was replaced by a rigidity that surprised him. Everything about her posture screamed defiance from the crossed arms over her chest to the tilt of her head.

He didn't know much about her , but he did know was that for the most part she was a private person. The entire team being privy to her life, was not something she would want but yet she had allowed it. She was on display for all them to see, her entire life was being ripped open for them to look at and pass judgment. He had a feeling that this relationship was one she didn't wish to have them witness to.

"Not long enough." Colonel MacAvoy responded, Though he was talking to the professor his eyes were trained on Mac.

"I didn't believe it, when I got the dispatch." The Colonel Said placing a hand on Riff's shoulder and assuming the command post.

"Colonel." Mac's voice held a cool tone as she gazed at her father.

"You're alive." He breathed his gaze gently studying her face.

"I'm sure you're disappointed by that."

Sighing the Colonel slid his hands into his pockets " At the moment I am not inclined to Decode Smart Ass Major. Shall we continue this course of conversation or would you prefer another avenue."

"Whichever is easiest for you Sir." She retorted leaning a hip against the conference table.

The Colonel rose an eyebrow "Tell me Charles, how is it you came into contact with my daughter?"

"That is something we don't know Colonel Your daughter entered earth's atmosphere of her own volition several weeks ago, my X-men pulled her from the wreckage site."

" and prior to that?"

" I have no memory." Mac interjected

" I am to believe that you have been careening through solar systems for the last two years ?"

She shrugged " Whether you believe it or not. It's the truth."

" Do you think this has something to do with your powers?" The colonel asked after a long moment

" If it does, It's doesn't concern you."

The Colonel lips twitched " It concerns me when a senior officer goes missing for two years and then suddenly reappears, If your powers are reason for that then It damn well concerns me Major. "

"My powers were never a concern before Colonel, I think the previous method of me dealing with my powers alone should continue don't you?" Mac asked Coyly

"For the moment." Colonel Mac Avoy answered

"Captain Rifkin has told me that the transporter Program is no longer functional."

"Correct."

"Why?"

"The reason for the program was eliminated." The Colonel responded

Mac's eyes narrowed "Really? I would think a situation like this would warrant that particular program don't you Colonel?"

Logan watched Colonel MacAoys mouth hike in a half smile in a look he had seen several times from Mac "Whether the program should be operational or not is no longer your concern Major."

"Really then how the hell do you expect me to get back? " She paused " Sir."

The Colonel turned, glancing at Captain Riffican " How long will it take for you to get the transporter online?"

" A few weeks Sir."

The Colonel crossed his arms over his chest " Until then, you are inactive until we can you get back to the base and fully checked out. All communications with this base shall be supervised communications and no classified information shall be shared with you. Is that understood."

Behind the colonel murmurs of " Yes sir sounded." "Major?" The Colonel Prodded

She said nothing for a long moment, she didn't have to. From his seat Logan could see a muscle in a jaw jump. " Yes sir." She said tightly

"Good, " he turned his cool gaze once more landing on the professor " I'm assuming my daughter will be in good hands with you and your –" he paused looking further into the room "X-men."

"She will be fine ." The professor responded

" Is that all?" Mac asked already turning from the room.

"Yes." The Colonel opened his mouth as if to say more then closed it. "Karae." He said gently all formality gone from his voice. She paused drawing up short at the War room doors

"It really is good to see you."

" I wish I could the same thing Colonel ." She said coolly before continuing out the War Room doors and into the mansion.

From his place on the monitor the Colonel hadn't been able to see Mac's face but he had. For the briefest of moments there had been no guard over her eyes and in them he had seen a vulnerability so raw and pain so deep it had surprised him. Her gazes flickered to his , he watched the vulnerability leave and the mask come back up just before she walked out the door. He tunneled a hand through his hair Demons and skeletons he thought absently he had a good idea as to what one of hers was.

~ ~ !

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

5:27 PM

"Colonel " The professor said watching as the last of X- Men exited the War room. " If you would I would like to have a word with you in private."

Colonel MacAvoy's eyes Narrowed " about what?" he barked

" I think you already know the answer " The professor said , meeting the other man's gaze. Colonel MacAvoy said nothing for a moment as if contemplating whether to grant the request

" Clear the bridge." He ordered

"Thank you" Charles said after they were alone.

" What is it you want Charles?" Colonel MacAvoy asked his arms crossing over his chest

He hesitated, needing to know the answer to a question he had been wanting to know since the day Mac had arrived " Is there any possibility that Mac is-"

"No." Colonel MacAvoy interrupted " There's not a chance in hell that she's your kid."

"Rason-" The professor started

"That woman , that just walked out those doors. " He pointed behind him " She may hate me , but she's my kid in every way that counts."

"What about the way that matters?" Charles countered " We both know there's a possibility."

"Why because you screwed my fiancé the night before our wedding?" Colonel MacAvoy Snapped

"We were young, I made a mistake. I can only hope that one day Rason you can forgive me."

"Forgive you." Colonel MacAvoy Sputtered " I trusted you and you betrayed me. You have the audacity to ask me if my daughter is yours?" he asked

"I need to know Rason."

His eyes closed briefly as he were trying to escape reality " She's not your daughter, we had a DNA test when she was a child. She's my daughter, mine and Tayla. " He laughed the sound bitter " God I bet that must eat you up at night. Knowing that she choose me over you, that we have a child together."

"Thank you for telling me." The professor said choosing to not rise to the bait , Rason was throwing out. He was telling the truth or at least he thought so. It had always been difficult to read Rason, Tayla's power had been one that he envied but Rason's power had been one that he found un paralleled. Rason had the ability to block a telekinetic , It wasn't a vast power but it was one that Charles found most damning. Whether Rason had more than the one power he didn't know nor did he think Mac knew of his power. In his younger years Rason MacAvoy had been a man of many secrets and from the conversation he had been witness to he still was.

"That it?" Colonel MacAvoy questioned

The Professor nodded ending the comlink "For now." He said softly.


	11. Turmoil

Hi Everyone Thanks for reading. Hope you all like the new chapter, as always feedback is more than welcome. Just a warning, this is a LONG CHAPTER. Btw, I picture Hugh Jackman as wolverine so he is a bit taller than what is expected. Anyhow happy readying

**Turmoil**

Xavier Institute for Higher learning

6:51 Pm

"If I were Mac, I'd be going stir crazy."

She paused on the stairs at the sound of Rogue's voice. She wasn't surprised at the side bar conversations, if anything she expected it. All of the X- men had, had a front row seat at watching the details of her life unfold. Details she wished they didn't know and wouldn't ask questions about.

"Her resolve is quiet admirable." Storm's voice chimed in "although, I wonder if it's all simply a front for the brewing Storm within."

"Whether it is or it isn't. Her life isn't our business, the only reason she let us stay was to prove a point to Scott. Under normal circumstances I think she wouldn't want us knowing."

She leaned her head against the wall at the sound of Jean's voice. She didn't want them knowing, not about Riff, her team, her father none of it. On some level they didn't know, they didn't have a clue, but she'd learned that sometimes speculation was often worse than the truth. Sighing she pushed away from the wall continuing her journey down the steps and making her way towards the voices.

"Doesn't mean I ain't curio- Hey Mac." Rogue said shooting a look at Jean as if to say thanks for the warning.

" Hey." She said , ignoring the look and making her way to the refrigerator retrieving a bottle of water and taking a small sip. She didn't need to turn around to know their eyes were trained on her back she could feel them.

" You guys mind keeping an eye on Cyrus for a while?" She questioned slipping the bottle of water into her bag and heading towards the French doors.

"Sure thing. Where is he?" Storm questioned

"Rec Room with Kitty."

" You headed somewhere?" Rogue asked

She forced a smile fighting the twinge of annoyance that threatened to flare " Nowhere in particular." She left it at that slipping out the French doors into the warm summer air.

The grounds were full of life this evening , the sounds of laughter reaching her ears as she made her way across the open field , she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. Her only wish was to escape , at least momentarily. The last few hours had gone by in a blur and she needed time to process everything.

She ducked beneath a branch pulling up short at the shores of the Breakstone Lake. It had been weeks since she first had been compelled to go swimming in the lake. Its beauty was something she had not seen since she was a child. The subtle ebb and flow of the waves reminding her of happier time in her life, a time when things seemed to make sense. She reached for the edge of her tank top, quickly yanking it over head and kicking off her shorts before making her way to the water's edge. She didn't hesitate at the coolness of the water, instead she waded further out before diving beneath the surf letting the iciness of the water stun her momentarily.

Two years. Riff's word's echoed across her mind. And no one has seen you since. If she hadn't been on Zincara then where the hell had she been? She surfaced , easing into a hard breast stroke

"_We lost Hammer! And we lost you. I sat through your god damn funeral , because you couldn't wait two minutes. Do you have any idea what that was like." _

Once more Riff's words ripped across her mind. No , she didn't have any idea what it had been like for him but she could only imagine. . The water churned beneath her as she swam, mirroring the turmoil within her. If she had lost Riff her entire world would be shattered and that's what had happened to him. His world had been shattered, he didn't have to tell her that she had seen it in his eyes. A pain so deep and so raw that it would take years to heal.

Damn it. Faster she needed to go faster, she swam hard, not caring about the subtle burning that began to set into her muscles at the grueling pace she wouldn't let up. Not yet. Gathering herself she poured it on streaming through the water with powerful stokes. She felt her adrenaline kick and dove down going as far down in the lake as she could before her lungs began to scream there protest. She didn't care, she flipped forcing herself back upward with hard defined kicks, taking her time getting to the surface. She surfaced quickly gasping in a mouthful of air before once more diving beneath the subtle waves, losing herself in them.

Hammer had a family, or did you forget that? Riff's question ate at her. She hadn't forgotten how could she? Riff was like a brother to her and Hammer. Hammer had been a dear friend, a confidant, somehow she had learned to count him when she hadn't been able to count on herself in the early years. He had the sweetest little girl and now she was without a father because she'd been a fool. She forced herself lower, swimming underwater until her lungs burned and ached. She surfaced gasping in mouthfuls of air her chest heaving. She pushed her hair out her face, turning onto her back and easing into a hard backstroke. What the hell had she done? She questioned and how the hell was she going to get the life back.

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

10:48 Pm

The loud whirring of his motor cycle filled his ears as he followed the winding road up the property. Silently he raised the garage door killing the engine and walking his bike the last few feet to its usual resting place beside the large hummer.

The ride into town had done him good, it was a welcome escape from the tension filled mansion. He was tired of Jean's accusatory eyes every time they were in the same room together and he avoided Storm like the plague. He knew she meant well but he was growing tired of the lectures on his relationships. It had taken every bit of his restraint the last time to not blow a fuse when talking to her. She had crossed a line with him, one he wasn't sure she could cross back. He'd gone to his favorite bar in town the Floating Rib , downing a few beers and playing several games of pool.

He patted his pocket, a smirk tugging his lips at the money he won off of several UN suspecting patrons. In his mind it had been a good night. Beer, pool, wings, money and to top it off he'd managed to leave the bar without getting into a fight. The only thing that would of made the night better would have been one of the available women at the bar sharing his bed. It wasn't for lack of trying he mused thinking of one buxom blonde in particular. She had been a sure thing but somehow he hadn't felt anything when her hand stroked the inside of his leg. She had been a bit too desperate and bit to under dressed for his taste. He had standards, at times not very high but they weren't that low either.

Sighing , he closed the garage, pushing open the mansion door and stepping inside. The subtle smells of BBQ still lingering in the air as he made his way through the bottom floors. He walked to the front door, double checking the locks and making sure the security system was set before making his way toward the back of the house. This was his custom on nights he returned late from a ride he would do a final sweep of the mansion before heading up to bed.

He made his way to the kitchen snagging a beer from the refrigerator before making his way towards the stairs, he paused in the hallway frowning at the opened entrance to sub-basement. Sighing he took a swig of his beer, if he was going to do a sweep of the mansion he may as well do a full sweep. He stepped into the elevator taking it down to the lower levels, straining his ears as he listened for any sound of movement.

A high pitched whirring reached his ears, a frown finding its place on his lips at the sound of the simulator program running in the Danger room. It was no doubt one of the younger X- men trying to run a simulation program without supervision. Shaking his head he made his way into the control room fully intending to pull the plug on the demonstration . He paused surprised as the unfamiliar scent reached his nose. Mac. Frowning he made his way to the one way mirror, watching as she flipped over a large robot a large boost of energy in her hands the blast firing quickly and hitting its target. Was almost surreal standing there watching her. She was fast, her athletic form, twisting and ducking beneath the obstacles as they appeared in front of her. She threw herself into the air, a blast of energy propelling her forward before she was knocked down, landing hard. If she was stunned it didn't show, there was no hesitation as she pushed to her feet , moving out of harm's way. There was momentary delay as large group of the programmed sentinels made their way towards her firing at will. He watched as her eyes closed and slowly a mass of energy rose around her the force moving quickly generating up and through her limbs before the force was pushed out in a sonic blast leveling everything within 10 ft.

He made his way to the control panel a scowl crossing his face at the length of the programming. She had been in there entirely too long , annoyed for some reason he made his way down the narrow hall stopping outside the danger room.

"Program override. Authorization code Wolverine 478210."

He watched as the simulation ended, Mac turned her eyes angry as she gazed at him . "Care to explain why you ended that program?" She snapped, her breathing hitched .

"You've had enough." He replied stepping through the danger room doors and letting them close behind him. He'd checked the control settings before coming in, she'd been at it for the last three hours. Her appearance reflected it, her tank top was marred with dust, her jeans singed and torn from the simulation. It wasn't her appearance that gave him pause but the brewing storm he could see lingering in the depths of her eyes.

" I'll tell you when I've had enough." She turned away from him " Computer begin program Sentinentel , Level 12. Commencing in 20 seconds." She ordered

He crossed his arms over his chest, it was almost amusing him being the voice of reason. "Program over ride. Wolverine 799187" he barked. "You've been at this for hours Mac, give it a rest."

"Can't ." She answered her voice full of unleashed frustration " unconventional therapy and beer isn't going to work. Not tonight Wolverine just – just leave me alone. Go back to whatever it is you were doing and get the hell out of here."

He was compelled to do as she asked but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Her tone was pleading, as if asking for him to leave her in a pit of misery. " You okay ?" he asked ignoring her request

She raked a hand through her hair closing her eyes at his words, " Fine."

" I've seen your fine darling,' this ain't it."

Her eyes flashed angrily " And you know this because we're such good friends?" She questioned her tone growing angry. " You don't know me."

He was silent a moment his gaze on hers " I know you well enough to not believe that bullshit lie you just feed me."

" Really?" Her tone was dripping with Sarcasm " we've revealed so much about each other. Skeletons and Demons." She laughed the sound bitter " What a joke."

He crossed his arms over his chest pinning her with an annoyed look " whose fault is that darlin'?" He questioned " You wanna know something about me, all you gotta do is ask. You're the one hidin"

"I'm not hiding anything." She argued

"yeah, " He countered " Then tell me somethin' real. Somethin' that's not you dickin' me around."

She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it, her gaze flickering away.

"Thought so." He said turning away.

" I don't need to ask you anything Wolverine " She called " Your life is on full display, you screwed Jean and it back fired in your face. Not a lot of questions to ask there ." She spat.

He paused ,mid- stride turning to look at her. The comment was meant to piss him off and it hit it's mark. He turned his eyes narrowing as he gazed at her.

"Your right," he said fighting to keep the anger from his voice " My life is on display but it's better than being in that personal hell that you're in . You think you're the only one that's been fucked with?" He questioned

"You have no idea what it's like to kno-"

" You're missing two years of your life? Big fuckni' deal " His tone was harsher than he intended "Trying missing an entire life time."

She flinched at his words. It was back again, that flash of who she was beneath the tough exterior. It was always there he supposed, she just didn't realize it. It was in her eyes, swimming there before it was always pushed away. He watched her head come up, her shoulders square and knew her guard was back up.

"You wouldn't understand. " She snapped " You don't understand."

Annoyed now he closed the distance between them, his gaze searching her face, she was hurting, drowning in a pain so deep it was spilling over , past the wall she threw up to keep others at bay.

" What wouldn't I understand?" He demanded " You think I don't get that you feel alone? That you wonder what the fuck happened to you each and every day? That you feel like you're , your own worst enemy?"

He didn't need her to answer the questions he knew the answers. He'd lived it for the last few years. Struggling to understand what happened to him, why it had happened to him. He still didn't have the answers and in the last few months he'd learned the answers didn't really matter anymore.

"You have no idea about me Wolverine. None." She snapped backing up and putting distance between them. She was on edge he could feel it the energy around them crackling and sizzling with the turmoil he could see running through her eyes. He should back off , a part of him knew that but he couldn't .

He followed her not letting her stuff everything back inside " Then tell me ." he demanded

She shook her head " I can't."

"Can't or won't Mac?" he countered "Those are two very different things." He reached out grabbing her by the forearms and hauling her toward him " You know what I think? I think yer running from yerself . What I can't figure out is what yer running from. "

His eyes studied hers, there was so much brewing beneath their violet depths. So much he had missed before, so much he hadn't seen.

"Why do you care?"

Her question pulled at him, he shouldn't care he knew that and most times he didn't but for some reason he did. "Just do." He answered

"Don't," She warned "Don't care about me."

Despite his better judgment he reached out lightly stroking the softness of her cheek, his gaze lowering to her lips before slowly making their way back to violet eyes that had suddenly grown a shade darker. He reached out pulling her against him, the soft curves of her body connecting solidly with the hard planes of his " Too late darlin'. Way too late." He said softly

Whatever she was going to say was muffled by his mouth against hers, a surge of energy shot through him at the feel of her lips beneath his. He could almost feel the inner turmoil raging within her. Her body was tense in his arms, her back stiff. Gently he kissed her, his mouth slowly sliding and melding over hers, his tongue lightly tracing her lips, before slipping inside to mingle with hers. Want and need slammed through him at the contact. She tasted like sweet honey, her mouth soft and warm beneath his. He'd meant for the kiss to be brief, to soothe her but he couldn't pull away. Slowly he felt the tension in her begin to ebb and fade until she was kissing him back. Her hands winding around his neck her, fingers tunneling through his hair.

He pulled away resting his forehead against hers " Ma-" he was cut off her mouth claiming his in a kiss that was both heaven and hell. Gently she bit his lower lip, drawing it into her mouth as if to kiss away the hurt. Her body pressing tightly against his. She wasn't thinking clearly, he knew that but at this point neither was he.

"Mac ." He whispered, taking a deep breath , setting her gently away from him.

She gazed at him a mixture of emotion flickering across her face, her breathing ragged. He raked a hand through his hair watching as she made her way to the Danger room doors. She paused turning to look at him. " You coming?"

Xavier Institute for higher learning

11:27 Pm

How they made it from the danger room to the adult wing of the mansion she didn't know. Nor did she care, this, whatever this was had been brewing between for weeks now. Perhaps it was the shock of the news this afternoon that had her sense reeling, whatever it was she didn't care. She just wanted this, whatever this was. They managed to keep their hands to themselves on the ride up in the elevator and as they made their way down darkened hall .

She hesitated as they paused outside his bedroom door, he rose a brow as if asking if she was sure. She ignored it stepping through the door and into his room. For a moment she was taken a back at what she saw. His room though similar to hers was vastly different; it was decked out in earth tones that reminded her of the woods not too far from the mansion. The tans, greens and browns emanating a peaceful feeling. His room was neater than she has expected, everything in place in a form of organized chaos from the boots on the floor to the organized closet she glimpsed as she made her way past his lazy boy recliner.

Slowly she made her way towards the terrace doors, opening them and stepping out into the cool night air. His view of the property was even different form hers. While her room over looked the lake and basketball courts his view was over the expansive fields and the woods of the property. She took a deep breath bracing her palms on the terrace her gaze falling on the full moon in the evening sky.

She didn't need to turn around to know Wolverine had followed her on the terrace she could feel him. She turned to find him leaning in the door way, one shoulder propped against the door frame as he studied her, his gaze full of a quiet intensity that sent a shiver racing through her.

"Nervous?" he questioned.

She shook her head "No."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his expression hard to read in the moonlight " We don't have to do this." He said slowly

" You change your mind?"

"No."

"Neither have I." she hesitated a moment "' 'Sides I'd hate for you to think I'm just a tease."

His bark of laughter was surprising " I wouldn't think that."

She angled her head to look at him " No?" She questioned "Then what would you think?"

He pushed away from the door frame, his steps slow and deliberate as he closed the distance between them. Leaning forward he placed his hands beneath hers, trapping her against the terrace "I'd think I didn't do a good enough job convincing you to stay."

His voice was warm and husky against her hair. The warmth of his breath sending shivers down her back, he was closer than she'd ever been to him. The subtle smell of minty after shave, mixed in with leather and exotic cigars reached her nose in a smell she could only call Logan.

Logan, his name streaked across her mind, She didn't think she'd ever said his name. Not since the first night he'd told it to her. Gently she reached out, her hands stroking over a whisker stubbed cheek.

"Then by all means Wolverine. Convince me to stay."

She didn't think it was possible but his gaze grew darker , a subtle smile touching his lips as leaned against her lightly brushing his lips against her , not full a kiss but just enough to send a tremor of pleasure racing through her. He did it again lightly brushing his lips over hers, using his body to gently pin her against the marble stone behind her. His chest lightly rubbing against hers, drawing her nipples into hardened peaks beneath her tank top.

She bit her lip fighting the waves of pleasure that coursed through her. His head dipped again, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, She angled her head up meeting his lips as they came crashing down on hers, his tongue sweeping inside mingling with hers. He pulled away again, lightly nibbling at the corners of lips, his tongue teasing the seam, before once more darting inside.

She smiled against his lips, enjoying his game, but she had a game of her own to play. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. He laughed against her lips "Impatient." He murmured.

"Something like that." She said softly. A whimper coming from her as he changed the tempo of the kiss, his mouth cascading over hers full of hunger and want. Strong hands wound into her hair holding her in place as his mouth stroked and melded over hers. This was kiss was nothing like the kiss in the danger room. That kiss had been gentle coaxing, this kiss demanded she wipe everything from her mind but the here and now. That she feel everything and thought of nothing.

She returned the kiss, struggling to gain control as his tongue swept through her mouth, teasing and taking as he pulled her closer. His hands leaving a trail of heat coursing through as they slid over her back, coming around to stoke over her rib cage before settling at the swell of her breast. His thumb grazing the underside of her breast before letting the fullness of it fill his palm. His thumb teasing the already taunt peak. A low moan pried from her lips filling the silent night air, as pleasure pooled deep inside of her, awakening something she thought she had buried a long time ago. She reached out her fingers raking over the hard muscles of his forearms, up the taunt muscles of shoulders before lightly skimming down the worn material of his shirt. He flinched as her hands meet the heated flesh of his chest , her fingers tracing the rough and rugged planes. Her hands continued their journey splaying across the taunt muscles of his back. Her fingers running the length of his spine.

They tumbled backwards towards his room the terrace door clattering shut at they passed through it. She connected with the door with a thud , a whimper of protest escaping her as his mouth left hers, moving to the delicate skin of her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation her head falling back against the terrace door giving him better access. He pulled her to him molding her body against his as if afraid to break contact, His hands skimmed down her back over her hips before dropping lower to squeeze her perfectly rounded bottom, pulling her more flush against. She gasped at the first feel of the hard rigid length of him against her. The sensation causing desire to slam through her. She Needed more Wanted more of this, more of him. As if sensing it he reached down, lifting her the last few inches she needed to have the hard length of him pressed exactly where she wanted. Her legs lifted , wrapping around him her hips rotating against him in a slow subtle rhythm that had them both moaning.

"Keep that up, and this will be over 'for its get started." He growled his tone strained

"Keep what up?" She rolled her hips again, watching as his eyes closed at the sensation . Instead of answering her lifted her higher, his lips finding hers in the darkness as he walked with her covering the last few feet to the bed . She framed his head with her hands , her fingers stroking over his cheek to the muscles of his neck and back again. Gently he released her letting her slide down the length of him and onto the bed before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. She pushed to her knees before him, stilling his hands and replacing them with hers, her fingers slowly pushing the buttons through their holes. She took her time, leaning forward to place a kiss to the smooth olive skin below her fingers.

SNIKT.

She paused at the sound of his claws extracting, watching with practiced ease as he reached between them, cutting away the last few buttons of his shirt before shrugging it to the floor. He was well defined his chest broad , a light sprinkling of dark hair across dusting across the breath of his chest.. She pressed her hands to his flesh, letting her fingers splay across the warm surface, down over the rough planes of his rib cage before moving lower to caress the hard lines of his six pack. He was holding himself in check, she could feel it. His muscles where quivering beneath her fingers as he fought to hold himself still letting her explore him . She leaned forward pressing a kiss to the base of his throat, trailing soft kisses up the side of his neck, gently nibbling before flicking her tongue against his ear. Smiling at his sharp intake of breath.

"Having fun?" His voice was gruff, against the side of her ear. Her eyes flickered to his for a moment before, she pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

" Aren't you?" Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, the sound breathy and desire filled. He reached for her tank top, gently tugging it over her head. Lightly he traced a finger over her shoulder, over the smooth skin of her collarbone, between the deep V of her breast. His head dipped following the route his finger had taken, his hands caressing the sides of breast before gently flattening across her nipples. She bit back the moan that threatened to escape her.

His touch was rough yet gentle at the same time as his fingers splayed over her body, gently he eased her backward the sheets cool against her inflamed flesh. His tongue traced from her neck to navel circling before returning to the deep V between her breasts. His large hand slipped beneath her expertly unhooking her bra and removing it, baring her to him. Slowly his head lowered taking a chocolate nub into his mouth, his tongue swirling over it . Her back arched as pleasure coursed through her. he took his time his pace unhurried as he suckled ,he reached up filling his hand with the weight of her other breast. His thumb and forefinger lightly teasing and stroking over it until the nipple hardened for the wetness of his mouth. He turned his attention to her other breast, lightly flicking his tongue against the hard peak, watching at it puckered beneath his administrations.

Warm heat spread through her , floating down into her center. Spreading through her limbs as he molded and suckled against her. Her hands fisted through his hair, as she tried to bite back the cry of please that threatened to pry itself from her lips

" Wolverine." She gasped, her toes curling as he continued, his pace slow and deliberate as he stroked and teased her, His tongue swirling and flattening against her flesh.

"Logan." He whispered against her skin " Out there I'm Wolverine, but right here, right now. It's just Logan. "

She nodded watching beneath hooded eyes as he kissed down her stomach, stopping above the waist of her jeans before gently tugging them down her hips.

SNIKT

Once more the sound of his claws extracting pierced the night air. The cool blades hooking under the edges of her underwear , one moment they were there and with a flick of his wrist they were gone. His claws retracting. His hand trailed down the center of her body, stopping just above the dark mound of pubic hair.

She gasped at the first feel of him against her " Oh god." His fingers slid over her folds, gently caressing the peaked nub hidden from her view, before moving lower.

" You like that?" He whispered his tone gruff, he flicked his wrist " or that."

She closed her eyes at the immense pleasure that rippled through her. She couldn't think, it felt too good, his fingers moving within her. His pace unrelenting , each flick of his wrist bringing a different wave of pleasure pulsing within her

"Look at me." He commanded

She struggled to open her eyes as he brought her closer to that distant peak.

" Come apart for me darlin'" he whispered, his yes never leaving hers , even as his fingers picked up speed.

She took a deep breath trying to slow her breathing as he moved against her sending endless waves of pleasure radiating through her. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his, even as the ripples of her release began moving through her , she kept her eyes on his moving against his hand as he brought her tumbling over the edge.

He pulled away, his gaze never leaving hers as he unbuckled his belt, pushing away the remainder of his clothing before one more joining her on the bed. He leaned over her, his mouth skating across hers, as he fumbled in the night stand beside the bed.

She let her hands stroke down the hard planes of his body until her fingers closed over his hard rigid flesh. He jerked at the contact. " Mac." His said thickly , his tone holding a warning. She ignored him running her fingers along his length, before shimming down a bit to flick her tongue against the smooth velvety flesh.

"Shit." His voice sounded pained the last remnant of his control begin to show as slowly she took him into the heat of her mouth, her tongue swirling over the head of him before continuing down, her fingers lightly stroking over the length of him.

His deep growl of pleasure filled the night air, his eyes squeezing shut as he fought to gain control "Later.'" he rasped slowly easing away from her. His eyes rolling as he forced himself to leave the confines of her mouth and pulling her up to cover her mouth with his in a quick kiss.

She said nothing watching with desire filled eyes he opened the condom in his hand, covering himself expertly before gently nudging apart her gasped at the first feel of him against her hot and searching, he pushed himself onto his forearms, twisting and then surging forward filling her with a hard push.

Her breath caught , her body tightening around him, her body arching."Mmmhpmh " It was a mixture of pain and pleasure at the first feel of him against her. Her body stretching to accommodate him He held himself still, giving her time to get used to his length.

"You okay?" He voice was a muffled against her neck, She couldn't speak, couldn't find her voice over the waves of pleasure rippling through her ." Mac?" He said his rawly " You okay?"

Instead of answering, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and subtly rolling them against him.

"Damn." He gasped hoarsely, he began moving slowly his thrust long and forceful. Almost completely withdrawing before filling her completely. She moved with him, following his lead at the unhurried pace that he set. Her hands skimming the tight muscles of his back, As they slipped into an ancient dance between a man and woman.

The room filled with sounds of the headboard lightly lapping against the wall at the forcefulness of his thrusts, the springs of the bed creaking in protest as they pushed and pulled against each other. The once quiet night air filled with their moans of pleasure as they moved slowly towards an unseen crest.. The deep seeded scent of sex, need and want filling the air

" So … fuckin..tight ." The words were ripped from his lips as he moved above her. The muscles in his arms tight with tension as he fought to regain in his control. "Wet " He groaned. " So damn wet." She could feel it building within her as she matched him stroke for stroke,heat radiating deep inside of her, filling her bringing her closer and closer to a release that was within her grasp.

"Don't move." He commanded holding her hips still as he changed their rhythm, teasing her, filling her with only the tip of him in short quick strokes. She whimpered, trying to take more of him, but she couldn't, he held her steady, his large hands holding her hips as he moved against her. Slowly he plunged himself deep within her filling her to the hilt in two long forceful thrust, before once more he pulled nearly all the way out continuing his onslaught the pattern repeating.

Her head whipped back and forth against the pillow her eyes closing as he changed tactics, lifting her legs to his shoulders pushing himself to the hilt on each thrust. She lifted her hips meeting each of his thrust with one of her own, clinging to him, pulling him even deeper.

She heard herself cry out, felt the wave of pleasure roll through her as every cell and fiber in her body focused on the deep shaft, pounding deep within her. He dipped his head swallowing her cries of pleasure as sensation exploded inside of her, she bucked against him, her orgasm ripping through her. She reached behind her grasping the head board as he continued his unrelenting pace, already she could feel the new tremors within her building, growing as he moved changing the movement of his hips into yet a different rhythm. She let her legs drop back down, wrapping them tightly around his waist, drawing him in deeper before twisting and shifting against him so that she was now on top.

Slowly she moved over him, riding the full length of him. Her inner muscles clenching and milking him with each stroke. His body tensed beneath her his eyes closing . She reached out her finger tracing the tight cords of his neck over the taunt muscles of his shoulders. She pushed down, burying his length within her , moving her hips in a figure eight pattern over the head of him.

"Fuck ." The words were torn from his lips, his eyes flying open. She continued her onslaught moving her hips gently lifting herself as she rolled her hips forward and back changing the angle. His fingers dug into her hips, his body rising to meet her thrust as she pushed down against him. His hands roamed her body, tracing over the smoothness of her hips, before traveling higher to cup her breasts, his fingers brushing over the nipple until it grew taunt beneath his fingers. Slowly his hand made its way down her body coming to rest above where they were joined, his gaze flickering to hers, before gently he circled the blood filled nub with his thumb sending tremors down her back .

She threw her head back, her body once more climbing the crest as pleasure surged through her. She couldn't take it, it was almost too good. His gaze never left her face, the intensity within them daring her to look away from what was happening between them. She watched something in his eyes flicker, whatever control he had left slipping away, the look in his eyes growing predatory, animalistic. He flipped them pinning her beneath him, taking her arms and holding them above her. " Logan." His name left her lips on a deep hiss her body arching as another wave of pleasure slammed through her.

He kept moving , his pace increasing, his hips jerking as he quickened his pace within her. She lifted her legs, holding on to him, her teeth chattering at the increased force of each thrust as he searched for his release His muscles growing tight and strained beneath her fingers, his head snapped back a guttural shout of pleasure tearing from his throat as he exploded deep within her. Even then he kept moving the final pumps of his hips sustaining the ripples of pleasure that coursed through them.

He pressed his forehead to hers, trying to regain his breath before rolling away and dropping onto his back. "I'd say you did a good job of convincing me." She gasped falling against the pillows, her arms covering her eyes. The roaring sound of her heart hammering in ears she felt the bed give beneath his weight, she lowered her arm, turning her head to look at him. His dark eyes held a sated amusement, "Who said I was done convincing you?"


End file.
